Sonnwendkinder
by Nachtrose
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Ende des Zweiten Buchs, also, ein was könnte geschehen
1. Chapter 1

**1. Der Jahrmarkt******

Eragon stand schweigend auf der Mauer der Stadt, nach der großen Schlacht hatten die Varden sich zurückgezogen. Überall wurde gefeiert, nur ihm und Saphira war nicht danach zu Mute. _Ein Drache ist geschlüpft und dann müssen wir gegeneinander Kämpfen,_grummelte Saphira vor sich hin. Was sollte er denn sagen, er würde gegen seinen Bruder Kämpfen müssen. Es störte Eragon kaum noch, dass durch seine Adern Morzans Blut floss, dafür konnte er nun einmal nichts, aber gegen seinen eigenen Bruder kämpfen zu müssen, war etwas ganz anderes.

Dann war da noch Roran, kaum eine Minute ließ sein Cousin ihn in Ruhe, natürlich verstand Eragon, was in ihm vorging, aber sein Cousin übersah ein wichtiges Detail. Katrina lebte noch, konnte das nicht eigentlich nur eines bedeuten, sie liefen direkt in eine Falle. Was Roran nicht verstand, war, dass man um so eine Situation gut zu überstehen, einen guten Plan brauchte. „Du machst dir schon wieder Sorgen", erklang Nasuadas Stimme hinter ihm. Eragon wirbelte herum. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, was er antworten sollte, doch dann nickte er einfach nur. Die Herrin der Varden warf einen Blick auf Saphira. „Vielleicht solltet ihr beide euch ein wenig ablenken, bevor ihr euch in die nächste Schlacht stürzt." Ein sachtes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein Jahrmarkt in die Stadt kommt, die Spielleute haben wohl einen großen Bogen um das Schlachtfeld gemacht. Doch nun sind sie hier. Lasst euch ein wenig ablenken. Nehmt Arya mit, seht euch alles an." Eragon und Saphira tauschten einen unschlüssigen Blick. Eigentlich hatte weder der Drache noch ihr Reiter Lust auf derartiges. Doch Nasuada ließ nicht locker. „Wenn es sein muss, befehle ich es euch auch." _Warum nicht_, grummelte Saphira_. Sehen wir uns an, wie sich normale Menschen verrenken um besonders zu sein_. Eragon seufzte kaum hörbar. „Wenn du es befiehlst, können wir wohl kaum nein sagen." Doch ein wenig freute er sich auf die willkommene Abwechslung, ob Arya sie wohl begleiten würde.

Zu Eragons großer Überraschung brauchte er nicht lange um Arya zu überzeugen. Er vermutete sogar, dass Nasuada mit der Elfe gesprochen hatte. Die Spielleute hatten ihren Jahrmarkt vor den mauern der Stadt aufgebaut. Auf Podesten erzählten Geschichtenerzähler ihre Legenden. Feuerspucker und Schwertschlucker, verzauberten die Surdaner, auf ihre ganz eigene Art. Die Menschen machten Saphira überall Platz, obwohl die Wege eng waren, kam die Drachendame überall problemlos weiter, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie auch mitten in der Menge stehenbleiben können und niemanden hätte es gestört. Doch noch hatte sie nichts entdeckt, was sie interessierte. Arya und Eragon hatten sich hier und dort einige der Spielleute angesehen, doch auch ihr Interesse hatte bis jetzt noch niemand geweckt. Doch dann blieben sie doch stehen. Dann blieb Arya doch stehen. Sie sah einer jungen Frau zu, die zur Musik tanzte. Ihre Bewegungen erinnerten Eragon ein wenig an den Abend der Blutschwurzeremonie. Saphira hob ihren Kopf um ebenfalls zu sehen, was ihr Reiter sah. Die junge Frau, die sie dort sah, war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht einen halben Kopf kleiner als Eragon. Sie wirkte sehr blass, hatte flammendrote, wilde Haare und ungewöhnlich grüne Augen. Mit jeder einzelnen Bewegung schien sie ihr Publikum mehr in den Bann zu schlagen. Doch das war es eigentlich nicht, was Saphira interessierte. Der Blick der Drachin fiel auf die Kette, die das Mädchen trug. An einem ledernen Band hing etwas, dass man auf den ersten Blick für einen Edelstein halten konnte, doch Saphira sah das anders. _Eragon_, entfuhr es ihr aufgeregt._Sie trägt ein Stück der Schale eines Dracheneis um den Hals_. Die Drachin drängte Vorwärts und stieß dabei einige umstehende zur Seite. Das Mädchen hielt sofort inne und starrte Saphira an, die immer weiter auf sie zu kam. Sie schien nicht erschrocken, nur ein wenig überrascht, im nächsten Augenblick, wandte sie sich um und rannte davon. Schnell hatten sie sie aus den Augen verloren und auch der Musikant war verschwunden. „Bist du dir sicher?" _Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe_, fauchte Saphira ihn an. Eragon nickte seufzend: „Es dürfte unmöglich sein sie in diesem Gedränge zu finden." Die Drachin knurrte nur zustimmend

Noch als sie schon lange in ihren Gemächern waren, ging Saphira dieses Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf, sie war sich sicher, dass die Kette die sie trug, ein Stück eines Dracheneis war. Doch wo sollte jemand wie sie es her haben. Die Drachin konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Sanft kuschelte Eragon sich an sie. „Ich verspreche dir, wir werden sie morgen suchen gehen."

Unter normalen Umständen wäre ein Mädchen wie dieses wohl aufgefallen. Eragon rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Sie war hübsch, die roten Haare, die grünen Augen. Sie hatte einen bunten Rock getragen und eine einfache Bluse. Eragon hoffte, er würde sie wieder finden, schon allein, damit es seiner schönen, wieder besser ging, doch er zweifelte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Das Geschenk des fahrenden Volks**

Stundenlang waren Eragon und Saphira über den Jahrmarkt gelaufen, ihnen waren zwar einige richtige Magier begegnet, aber das Mädchen hatten sie noch immer nicht gefunden. Roran war schon wütend gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass sein Cousin und dessen Drache sich ‚amüsiert' hatten und sich nicht auf Katrinas Rettung konzentrierten, noch wütender war er geworden, als Eragon ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie dieses Mädchen finden wollten. Er schien zu glauben, dass sein Cousin sich kein bisschen für Katrina interessierte. Das hatte Eragon nun wiederum wütend gemacht.

Saphira lag traurig im Burghof, zu gerne hätte sie erfahren, wo dieses Mädchen das Stück Schale her hatte. Das alles gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Nasuada möchte besprechen, wie es weiter gehen soll, kommst du mit?" Sie hob den Kopf und blickte Eragon einen Augenblick lang an. _Nein ich denke nicht, du kommst doch bestimmt eine Weile ohne mich aus oder, Kleiner. _Eragon lächelte traurig. „Grüble nicht mehr zu lange, meine Schöne. Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Stein. So oder so, wir finden sie bestimmt." Saphira seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Ungern ließ Eragon sie jetzt, doch er konnte auch nichts für sie tun.

Lange hatte Saphira da gelegen oder auch nicht, sie hatte nicht auf die verrinnende Zeit geachtet, als sie eine Gestalt auf der Burgmauer sah. Sie wich den Wachen gekonnt aus, dann sprang sie hinab. Die blaue Drachin knurrte bedrohlich, als die Gestalt in ihrem grauen Umhang sich ihr näherte. Sie blieb stehen und hob anwehrend die Hände. „Ich will dir und deinem Reiter nichts böses", sprach eine weibliche Stimme in der alten Sprache. Dann nahm sie die Kapuze ab. Saphira erkannte die Tänzerin. Doch war sie dieses Mal weniger auffällig gekleidet. Sie trug dunkle Kleidung, wenn sie es wollte, so schien es, sah niemand sie, ihre Haare wurden durch ein Lederband gebändigt. _Du, wir haben versucht, dich zu finden, aber niemand half uns. _Meinte Saphira. Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich weiß, deshalb bin ich hier. Das fahrende Volk schützt die Seinen. Wenn ein einzelner von uns nicht gefunden werden will, dann wird er nicht gefunden." Saphira nahm eine weniger bedrohliche Haltung ein. _Du bist gestern weggelaufen und jetzt bist du hier, warum? _„Ich wäre auf jeden Fall zu dir gekommen, ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Aber Gestern war ich nicht auf ein treffen vorbereitet. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich auch ein klein wenig erschrocken, als du auf mich zukamst. Du hast erkannt, was es ist, nicht wahr?" Sie holte ihre Kette hervor und hielt sie Saphira hin. Die Drachin beschnüffelte den Anhänger einen Moment lang. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, es war ein Stück einer Schale, es war hell lila, es hatte die Farbe von Lavendel. Das Mädchen ließ sich vor Saphira nieder. _Wo hast du das her? _Das Mädchen lächelte. „Das ist eine Lange Geschichte, vielleicht solltest du deinen Reiter hier her holen, dann erzähle ich sie euch beiden. Ach bevor ich auch noch meine letzten Manieren vergesse, mein Name ist Lilu." _Ich bin Saphira. _

Eragon war sofort losgerannt, als Saphira nach ihm rief. Seine Drachin klang mit einem Mal richtig aufgeregt. Nasuada, Roran und Arya waren ihm sofort gefolgt. Denn sie hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen war. Eragon erkannte das Mädchen, das bei Saphira saß sofort. In den Händen hielt sie die Kette. Eragon viel auf, dass sie Handschuhe trug, obwohl es sehr warm war. _Eragon, dass ist Lilu. Lilu, dass ist Eragon, mein Reiter. _Noch einmal erhob das Mädchen sich. „Lilu, ein ungewöhnlicher Name", meinte Eragon. Sie Lächelte ihn an und ihre grünen Katzenaugen blitzten schelmisch. „Das ist Eragon aber auch." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die anderen. „Lilu. Dies sind Roran, mein Cousin. Arya, Abgesandte der Elfen und Nasuada, Herrin der Varden." Sie Verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich bin Lilu. Kind des fahrenden Volkes. Tochter von Lyza und Fionn." Roran hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann bist du also die Tänzerin von Gestern", er klang noch immer gereizt, doch das störte Lilu nicht. Sie nickte nur, ging zurück zu Saphira und ließ sich nieder. „Darf ich die Kette sehen?" fragte Eragon sie. Das Mädchen nickte leicht und gab Eragon die Kette. Die Ränder der Schale waren abgerundet. Es war ein perfekt geschliffenes Dreieck, in eine der Ecken hatte man ein Loch gebohrt, durch das ein Lederband gezogen wurde. „Es ist eine Drachenschale, aber wo hast du sie her und wer ist in der Lage sie so zu bearbeiten?" „Eigentlich habe ich meinem Lehrmeister versprochen, nichts voreilig zu sagen. Deshalb frage ich euch bevor ich auf irgendetwas antworte, würdet ihr jemals, aus welchem Grund auch immer für Galbatorix arbeiten und glaub mir, es gibt viele Gründe." Finster sah Eragon sie an _sie spricht die alte Sprache, _kam Saphira dazwischen. „Niemals", antwortete er schließlich. Lilu lächelte mild. „Also gut. Es gibt nur ein Wesen, dass die Schale eines Dracheneis Formen kann und das ist ein Drache. Von ihm habe ich es auch bekommen." Sprachlos sahen die Anwesenden ihn an, Saphira fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. _Soll dass heißen, es gibt dort draußen einen wilden Drachen? _Lilu lächelte schief. „Nein", Saphira blickte enttäuscht drein. „Er ist an einen Reiter gebunden." Das war zu viel auf einmal. „Würdest du das in der alten Sprache wiederholen?" Sie lächelte schief. „Nein", dann wanderte ihr Blick in den Himmel. „Ich stelle ihn euch lieber vor." Am Himmel erschien ein großer Schatten, größer als Saphira.

Bevor Lilu sich erhob, zog sie einen ihrer Handschuhe aus und hielt Eragon diese Hand hin. „Du bist seine Reiterin?" entfuhr es ihm. Lilu musste lachen. „Blick nicht so geschockt drein, sonst fühl ich mich noch beleidigt." Der Drache war wirklich größer als Saphira, er musste einige Jahre älter sein als Saphira. _Erst spielen wir Jahre lang verstecken und nun dass, Mädchen, dass wird Valeska nicht gefallen. _Eine männliche Stimme erklang in ihren Köpfen. _Aber schon wegen ihrer Gesichter war es dass Wert. _„Daray bitte benimm dich", kicherte Lilu. „Sei einfach froh, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen." Der lavendelfarbene Drache lachte und stupste seine Reiterin liebevoll an, dann wandte er sich Eragon und Saphira. _Ich bin Daray, Sohn von Sasra und Tyrron. _„Aber wie, woher kommst du?" brachte Eragon hervor. Lilu streichelte sanft über die Schuppen ihres Drachen. „Setzten wir uns, dass wird eine längere Geschichte." Sie wartete einen Augenblick lang, bis alle zwischen den Drachen Platz gefunden hatte. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Saphira um den anderen ausgiebig zu beschnüffeln. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Drachendame schmeichelte Daray offensichtlich. Lilu kuschelte sich an ihren Drachen und begann zu erzählen. „Vor über einhundert Jahren, gab es einige Drachenreiter, die die Gefahr erkannten, die von Galbatorix ausging. Sie versuchten mit Vrael zu sprechen, doch er unterschätzte die Gefahr. Also nahmen sie und ihre Drachen es selbst in die Hand. Sie holten so viele der Eier aus dem geschützten Lager, wie sie konnten und brachten sie in Sicherheit, niemand, der ihrer nicht würdig ist, würde sie jemals finden. Dann brach der Krieg aus und beinahe alle, die das Versteck kannten starben. Alle bis auf eine Reiterin, die mit angesehen hatte, wie sein Drache starb. Schwer verletzt, dem Tode nah, schleppte sie sich in den nächsten Wald, dort hoffte sie, sich verstecken zu können. Eigentlich wollte sie nur sterben, doch dann hätte es niemanden mehr gegeben, der wusste, wo die Eier versteckt waren. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein, als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte mein Volk sie bereits gefunden. Darunter auch meine Urgroßmutter, sie nahm die Drachenreiterin auf und pflegte sie gesund. Es dauerte lange, bis es ihr besser ging. Meine Urgroßmutter kannte das Gedwey Ignasia, schon als Kind war sie fasziniert von den Drachen gewesen. Doch die Drachenreiterin vertraute ihr nicht, sie Vertraute nach dem Verrat der Wyrdfell niemandem mehr. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Galbatorix anfing Jagd auf mein Volk zu machen. Ich weiß nicht warum, er fürchtete wohl, dass sie ihm zu viel Ärger machen könnten. Freigeister, denen es vom Gesetz her erlaubt war, überall hin zu Reisen. Galbatorix machte sie zu Freiwild. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, wie es so schön heißt, also weite sie den Clan, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte ein.

Sie holten die Eier aus ihren Versteck und von nun an wahren sie sicher und geschützt in mitten des fahrenden Volkes." Lilu hielt lächelnd inne. „Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Bis ich mir die Eier vor acht Jahren das erste Mal ansehen durfte. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich und dieses lilane Ei zusammen gehörten. Ich berührte es, aber im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, ich wäre schon beinahe weinend davon gelaufen. Dann schlüpfte er endlich. Mein Vater wäre vor stolz beinahe geplatzt. Sein kleines Mädchen, eine Drachenreiterin." Eragon schmunzelte, doch unterbrach er sie nicht. „Daray wuchs heran, doch ich war lange nicht bereit zu Kämpfen." Sie blickte Nasuada an. „Verzeiht bitte, aber mein Volk traute den Varden nie. Menschen die unter der Erde Schutz suchen, waren ihnen nie geheuer." Nasuada schmunzelte. „Nun ja, dieses Misstrauen beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wir trauten den Nomaden ja auch nicht." Lilu nickte. „Daray und ich wuchsen heran und lernten. Dann erfuhren wir, dass ein neuer Drachenreiter aufgetaucht ist. Einer, der nicht für Galbatorix kämpfte. Wie hoch standen die Chancen dafür. Meine Lehrmeisterin war der Meinung, es wäre eine Falle, ihr müsst wissen, sie ist ein wenig paranoid und dass vermutlich zu Recht. Und auch wir waren noch nicht bereit. Stell euch vor, Galbatorix hätte zu früh von uns erfahren. Ich will gar nicht wissen. Was mit den Eiern geschehen wäre. Und wenn er seine Armee vergrößert hätte, das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Sie zog ein angewidertes Gesicht, fing sich aber sofort wieder. „Valeska glaubt immer noch, wir wären nicht bereit und ich denke das auch. Aber ich glaube ihr braucht Hilfe. Jetzt, da der andere Reiter aufgetaucht ist." Eragon lächelte Schwach. „Valeska ist eure Lehrerin nehme ich an. Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen." Lilu nickte leicht. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Doch zuvor…" Sie holte einen samtenen Beutel unter ihrem Umhang hervor. „Habe ich einen kleinen Vorgeschmack, auf dass was euch noch erwartet hier und macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist mit unserem Wächter abgesprochen." Eragon nahm den Beutel entgegen und blickte hinein, mit großen Augen griff er hinein und holte ein Drachenei hervor. Es war grau und weiße Adern durchzogen es. „Es ist übrigens ein weiblicher Drache." Eragon starrte auf das Ei hinab. _Wie viele habt ihr noch? _Fragte Saphira. Daray schmunzelte, als er antwortete. _Noch ein paar mehr, in allen Farben, die du dir Vorstellen kannst. _„In all den Jahren, während denen dein Volk die Eier schon beschützt, habt ihr nie versuche unternommen, einen Reiter zu finden", fragte Arya schließlich. „Natürlich haben wir das, im geheimen versteht sich, doch nie ist etwas geschehen, in keiner Stadt, in der wir gewesen sind und wir waren in vielen. Generationen von Kindern haben diese Eier berührt, doch nie ist etwas geschehen." Auf einmal klang ihre Stimme Traurig, allen war sofort klar, dass sie etwas verschwieg. „Und auch bei deinem Volk ist kein Drache geschlüpft?" hackte Roran nach. Doch Lilu erhob sich. „Daray, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen, Valeska vermisst uns bestimmt schon." Lilu setzte sich in den Sattel, bevor er abhob, warf Daray Saphira einen Blick zu. _Fragt nach Morna, wenn ihr uns sucht. Dann weiß unser Volk, dass ihr auf unserer Seite steht. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns Morgen, dann können wir besprechen wie es weiter geht. _Mit diesen Worten hob der Drache ab. Eragon blickte ihnen nach. „Das war die falsche Frage, aber die Antwort war eindeutig." _Werden wir sie morgen um Hilfe bitten, wir könnten am Helgrind Unterstützung gebrauchen? _Eragon nickte leicht und stellte sich vor, so mit Saphira zu fliegen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geheimnisse des fahrenden Volks**

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang waren Eragon und Saphira auf den Beinen. Eragon wollte sich nicht wieder die Vorwürfe seinen Cousins anhören, er verstand Rorans Gefühle und dennoch. Schnell machten Eragon und Saphira sich auf den Weg zu Lilu und Daray. Sie liefen eine Weile umher, bis Eragon endlich jemanden Ansprach. „Entschuldige bitte", eine ältere Frau ließ von ihren Schülern ab und wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Du schon wieder, immer noch auf der Suche nach deiner Tänzerin?" giftete sie. Eragon schüttelte den Kopf leicht. „Nein, dieses Mal habe ich einen Namen. Ich suche nach Morna." Die Alte blickte ihn eine Weile zweifelnd an, dann nickte sie. „Lilu hat also beschlossen dir zu vertrauen. Na dann. Dort ganz am Ende, die Wagen, neben dem Wäldchen." Eragon schmunzelte. Bei genauerem hinsehen, war dieses Wäldchen groß genug, um einen Drachen zu verbergen. Viele wachsame Augen folgten Eragon und Saphira dort hin. Vorsichtig klopfte Eragon an die Tür eins der Wagen. Eine Frau, die aussah als wäre sie Mitte vierzig, riss die Tür auf und starrte ihn wütend an. „Was?" keifte sie. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Saphira. Sie seufzte. „Ich habe euch bereits erwartet." Sie trat hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihre Züge waren hart und ernst. „Folgt mir, Lilu ist bei ihrem Drachen. Sie bevorzugen es unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen."

Daray lag tief im Wäldchen auf einer kleinen Lichtung und kaute auf seiner Beute. Lilus Frühstück bestand aus einem Obstsalat. Lilu verdrehte die Augen, als sie Valeskas bittere Mine sah. „Ihr habt Gäste." Begrüßte die Lehrerin ihre Schüler. Eragon und Saphira traten auf die Lichtung. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lilu sie. _Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt, _Daray schob Saphira seine Beute hin. Verlegen legte Saphira sich zum lilanen Drachen. _Danke, _hätten Drachen rot werden können, dann wäre Saphira jetzt rot wie eine Tomate. Eragon schmunzelte und setzte sich ebenfalls. Lilu hielt Eragon ihren Obstsalat hin. „Wie wäre es mit einem Frühstück, ich habe noch mehr und ihr habt bestimmt noch nicht gefrühstückt." Auch Eragon nahm dankend an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ein Schwert, es hing an einem Ast neben Lilu. „Es steckte in seiner Scheide, deshalb sah er nicht, welche Farbe es hatte, doch schon der Griff, verriet, das es die Arbeit eines Elfen war. Die Tänzerin folgte seinem Blick und nahm das Schwert vom Ast. Sie ignorierte Valeskas Blick und zog es heraus. Es hatte sogar die richtige Farbe, ein helles Lila, das von silbernen Fäden durchzogen wurde. „Vor langer Zeit gehörte dieses Schwert einmal mir"; erklärte Valeska. „Aber das war in einem anderen Leben." Eragon nickte leicht. „Brom hat mir ein ähnliches Schwert gegeben, doch dass habe ich verloren." Einen Augenblick lang hellte sich Valeskas Blick auf. „Brom lebt noch?" Eragon schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, er starb, als er versuchte mich zu beschützen." „Er war ein guter Mann, schon zur Zeit unserer Ausbildung." Eragon nickte leicht, es überraschte ihn wenig, dass sie Brom gekannt hat. Lilu wechselte des Thema: „Entschuldige bitte, dass wir gestern so schnell verschwunden sind." Eragon blickte sie direkt an. „Das ist wohl etwas worüber du nicht sprechen willst." „Nicht jetzt, irgendwann vielleicht. Aber sag mir, was führt euch hier her. Ihr wollt euch doch nicht nur die Eier ansehen, oder?" Eragon sah Lilus lächelndes Gesicht. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, doch an Aryas Schönheit kam sie nicht heran. „Nein, wir wollten euch um Hilfe, bitten. Du erinnerst dich an Roran, meinen Cousin. Die Schergen des Königs haben jemanden entführt, der ihm sehr wichtig ist. Seine Verlobte und wie wollen sie befreien." Valeska lachte bitter. „Ihr wollt in Urû'baen eindringen und jemanden befreien?" Eragon schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, sie wird auf dem Helgrind gefangen gehalten." Nun verfinsterte sich auch Lilus Gesicht. „Und sie lebt noch?" Sie schien zu wissen, was dass bedeutete. „Ja, da sind wir uns sicher." „Wenn die Ra'zac sie am Leben gelassen haben, dann lauft ihr direkt in eine Falle", meinte Valeska. Eragon lächelte schief. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Woher kennt ihr diese Viecher?" Lilu seufzte. „Sie haben eine vorliebe für das fahrende Volk, denn außer uns selbst vermisst uns niemand, wenn ein oder zwei Spielleute verschwinden und nur blanke Knochen übrig bleiben." Eragon nickte kaum merklich. „Wir werden sie befreien, aber wenn wir Hilfe haben, wäre das alles vielleicht einfacher." Lilu blickte Valeska an. „Ich kann euch doch eh nicht aufhalten oder, " grummelte die Lehrmeisterin. Lilu lächelte: „Gut, dann wird das unsere Feuertaufe, doch zuvor will ich euch noch etwas zeigen."

Lilu führte sie zurück zum Lager, zu einem kleinen Wagen. Davor stand ein riesiger Mann, der erst zur Seite trat, als Valeska einige Worte Mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Lilu trat vor die Tür und murmelte etwas in der alten Sprache. Die Tür öffnete sich und Lilu gewährte Eragon und Saphira einen Blick auf den Schatz des fahrenden Volkes. Eragon stockte der Atem. Er blickte sich um. „Siebzehn", flüsterte er. „Siebzehn Eier." Keara Lächelte: „8 weibliche und neun männliche Drachen die auf ihre Reiter warten. Sie wurden vor Ewigkeiten magisch geprüft" „Wie habt ihr das all die Jahre verstecken können und wie konnten Kinder die Eier berühren, ohne dass sie es wussten?" Daray schmunzelte, _Das bleibt ein Geheimnis unseres Volkes. _

Lilu hatte versprochen, vor Sonnenuntergang wieder in der Burg zu sein und sie hielt Wort. Dieses Mal trug sie eine Rüstung, die leicht war und dennoch Schützte. Daray trug einen Sattel, er war fest und mit silbernen Verziehrungen, versehen. An ihrer Seite trug sie das Elfenschwert. Roran musterte sie einen Augenblick lang. „Ich danke dir, dass du uns Hilfst." Doch Lilu schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedank dich erst bei mir, wenn wir wieder zurück sind und deine Frau haben." Dann kletterte auch Valeska aus dem Sattel. „ Unser Volk hat eine Entscheidung getroffen." Erklärte sie und blickte zu den Toren. Der kleine Wagen in dem das fahrende Volk die Dracheneier versteckte, fuhr hindurch. „Schweren Herzens geben wir die Aufgabe die Hüter über diese Dracheneier zu sein ab Vielleicht, nur vielleicht seit ihr erfolgreicher bei der Suche." Sie sprach mit fester Stimme, doch wirklich überzeugt war sie nicht. Der Fahrer, der Koloss dem Eragon bereits begegnet war, stieg ab. „Doch haben wir eine Bedingung. Mirron wird weiterhin der Wächter dieser Eier sein. Der Riese nickte nur stumm. „Wir danken euch, für euer Vertrauen", antwortete Nasuada. Dann hielt sie kurz inne. „Dürften wir vielleicht einen Blick darauf werfen?" Valeska konnte ein schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Nasuada und Arya waren genau so fasziniert von den Eiern, wie Eragon es gewesen war, doch auch sie erfuhren nicht, wie es dem fahrenden Volk gelungen war, sie all die Jahre zu verstecken.

„Seit ja vorsichtig", mischte Arya sich plötzlich ein. „Wir müssen noch reden." Eragon hob eine Augenbraue. „Müssen wir das?" Arya nickte nur und wandte sich ab. Valeska wandte sich Lilu zu. „Sei vorsichtig, du weißt, dass die Ra'zac wahre Bestien sind." Lilu lächelte sacht, dieses Lächeln wurde schief, als Valeska an der Rüstung zu zupfen begann und hier und dort etwas richtig schob. „Ihr weißt nicht, was Galbatorix noch für euch geplant habt, also seit auf alles vorbereitet, wirklich auf alles." Lilu nickte sacht. „Wir werden vorsichtig sein." Valeska blickte Daray an: „Und du halte dein Temperament im Zaum. Keine unüberlegten Handlungen. Und friss ja nichts, dass im Entferntesten nach Ra'zac riecht. Dein Magen würde es schnell bereuen." Daray brummte leide, _wofür hältst du mich, ich fress' doch nicht alles. Antwortete es gespielt böse. _Valeska nickte: „In den Satteltaschen findest du alles, was du vielleicht gebrauchen könntest und jetzt geh, sonst lass ich dich gar nicht mehr gehen."

Sie stiegen auf die Drachen, Roran klammerte sich an Eragon fest, als Saphira abhob. _Sie ist ehr eine Mutter für euch, als eine Lehrmeisterin, oder? _Hörte Lilu Eragon in Gedanken. Das Mädchen lächelte verträumt. _Ja, sie ist beides. Man könnte sagen, dass sie mir die Mutter ersetzt hat, nachdem meine bei Nacht und Nebel verschwunden ist. _Es schien Lilu nichts auszumachen, dass ihre Mutter sie verlassen hatte, zumindest klang sie nicht so, doch Eragon wollte auch nicht weiter nachfragen, er kannte diese Gefühle nur zu gut.

Galbatorix saß auf seinem Thron und ließ seinen Blick von einem der beiden Personen im Raum, zur anderen wandern. Murtagh wirkte erschöpft, die spezielle Behandlung, der man ihn unterzogen hatte, schien erste Früchte zu tragen. „Geh jetzt", meinte Galbatorix nur. Murtagh nickte und verschwand wortlos. Der König war sich sicher, Murtagh würde nie wieder versagen. Dann wandte er sich der anderen Person zu. „Es scheint tatsächlich zu funktionieren." Die Frau Lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, denn ich weiß was ich tue. Du hättest es mich sofort tun lassen sollen und dich nicht auf diesen Elf und die wahren Namen verlassen sollen. Nun wird alles Reibungslos verlaufen." Sie wirkte sehr von sich überzeugt. Galbatorix lächelte amüsiert. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, doch nun kannst du gerne alles in die Hand nehmen, liebste Lyza. Er gehört ganz dir. Was ist mit dem Mädchen, hatte deine … Behandlung bei ihr auch solchen Erfolg." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sie hat sich weit aus weniger gewährt als er. Also hat sie auch weit weniger gelitten, als er. Doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe, die gehören nun voll und ganz dir." Galbatorix nickte zufrieden. „Schön zu hören. Sag mir Lyza, Für ein bisschen Macht würdest du sogar deine eigenen Kinder Verkaufen nicht wahr." Lyza lachte kalt. „Lilu und Nolan. Ich habe sie seit 15 Jahren nicht gesehen. Das fahrende Volk hat mir viel beigebracht. Ohne ihre Geheimnisse könnte ich nichts für dich tun und dennoch, sie haben mir nie getraut. Ich kenne viele ihrer Geheimnisse bis heute nicht. Die Zwillinge sind mir egal." Galbatorix betrachtete sie lachend. „Gibt es für deine Gifte ein Gegenmittel." Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Lyza. „Nein, aber es verliert irgendwann seine Wirkung, wenn man es nicht öfter einnimmt." „Und das bedeutet?" Lyza erhob sich wieder, über Gifte, Gegengifte und Zaubertränke wusste der König erstaunlich wenig. „Das Gift, das ich dem Mädchen gegeben habe, verliert mit der Zeit seine Wirkung. Aber das spielt wohl kaum eine Rolle. Murtagh hat ein viel stärkeres Gift bekommen. Doch auch das wird seine Wirkung irgendwann verlieren aber daran wird dein Drachenreiter keinen Spaß haben, die Nachwirkungen sind enorm" Erst jetzt ließ Galbatorix sie los. „Solange du sich um ihn kümmerst, wird dein Gift seine Wirkung nicht verlieren?" Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein und nun muss ich ihm nicht einmal mehr wehtun um die Wirkung zu verstärken." Galbatorix lächelte zufrieden. Zumindest Murtaghs uneingeschränkter Treue konnte er sich sicher sein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Überraschungen aller Art**

Mitten in der Nacht kamen sie endlich am Helgrind an, nur fahles Mondlicht fiel auf den schwarzen Felsen. Ohne die Drachen, wären sie niemals dort hinauf gekommen. Doch so landeten Daray und Saphira auf einem Felsvorsprung hoch oben auf einem Vorsprung. Kaum eine Wolke verdeckte ihnen die Sicht auf Alagaesia. Es wäre ein wunderschöner Ausblick gewesen, den man hätte genießen können, wäre da nicht dieser Geruch gewesen. Überall roch es nach fauligem, verwesendem Fleisch. Angewidert kletterten Lilu, Eragon und Roran aus den Satteln. _Es ist verdächtig ruhig, _knurrte Saphira. Überall witterte sie Tod und Verderben und dazwischen schwach den Geruch von Menschen. „Gehen wir, vielleicht schlafen sie ja", Lilu war unsicher, wen Eragon versuchte zu überzeugen, seine Begleiter oder sich selbst. Sein Geist tastete sich behutsam vor, doch irgendetwas blockierte ihn. Lilu ging erging es ähnlich. Sie betraten die Höhle, aus der ihnen der Gestank entgegen kam. Es war finster, denn das Mondlicht gelangte nicht bis ins innere. _Wenn die schmecken, wie die riechen, dann hat Valeska Recht, _brummte Daray. _Aber geröstet ist fast alles genießbar. _Lilu warf ihrem Drachen einen amüsierten Blick zu. Kaum hörbar flüsterte sie: „Denk nicht mal daran, einen von ihnen zu fressen, du würdest dir nur den Magen verderben." Ein spitzer Schrei, auf keinen Fall ein menschlicher riss sie aus ihrem Gespräch. Flügelschlagend kam ein Lethrblaka auf sie zugerast. Gleichzeitig spieen Saphira und Daray eine Flamme auf das Flugross der Ra'zac. Es flog über die Gruppe hinweg und prallte gegen eine Wand. Dort blieb es bewegungslos liegen. _Nun, _stichelte Saphira. _Willst du immer noch gerösteten Ra'tac oder in diesem Fall Lethrblaka probieren. _Der lilane Drache schnüffelte kurz an dem Ding, doch auch so, rochen sie nicht angenehmer, im Gegenteil. _Nein, ich halte mich an Valeskas Rat. _„Gute Entscheidung", lobte Eragon. „Lasst uns weiter gehen, aber bitte vorsichtig." Es wunderte ihn, dass nicht noch etwas auf sie zukam. Der Schrei des Lethrblaka hätte doch eigentlich alle auf sie aufmerksam machen müssen.

Am Ende des langen Ganges brannte ein Feuer. Eine Frau saß zusammengekauert davor. „Katrina", flüsterte Roran. Eragon, Lilu und die Drachen sahen sich um. „Das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte Eragon. „Eine Höhle voller Soldaten wäre mir lieber gewesen, als das hier." Lilu nickte sacht und griff nach ihrem Schwert. „Mir auch." Alles drängte Roran loszurennen, doch er zwang sich zur Vorsicht. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er vor seiner Verlobten stand. Er kniete sich neben sie und berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie zurück. Dann blickte sie auf, einen Wimpernschlag lang starrte sie Roran einfach nur an, ehe sie zu weinen begann. Ohne ein Wort presste sie sich an Roran. Eragon gönnte sich ein leises Lächeln, doch in dem Moment schrie Lilu. „Roran pass auf", sie hatte etwas im hellen Feuerschein aufblitzen sehen. Im letzten Augenblick hatte er den Dolch in Katrinas Händen gesehen. „Aber …", er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und sein Herz drohte zu brechen. Er hielt Katrinas Hände fest umklammert, die mit aller Macht versuchten ihm ihren Dolch zwischen die Rippen zu jagen. Eragon kam ihm schnell zur Hilfe. Er zog Katrina hoch und hielt sie fest. Noch immer versuchte die junge Frau, nach Roran zu schlagen und spuckte Gift und Galle. „Verräter … Treue dem einzigen König, dem großen Vater." Unschlüssig blickte Roran Eragon an und auch der zweifelte, er versuchte sich in Katrinas Gedanken vorzuarbeiten, doch wieder wurde er blockiert. Lilu schob Roran sanft zur Seite. „Entschuldige, bitte, aber wir sollten das später klären, am besten weit weg von hier." Sie holte aus und ihre Faust traf Katrina. Bewusstlos sackte die junge Frau in Eragons Armen zusammen. Überrascht starrten die Männer Lilu an. „Ich will nicht hier sein, wenn jemand bemerkt hat, dass Katrina dich nicht getötet hat", fauchte sie. „Und so wie sie gezappelt hat wäre sie wohl kaum freiwillig mitgekommen, oder?" Behutsam nahm Roran Eragon seine Verlobte ab und trug sie Richtung Ausgang. Eragon und Lilu liefen ihm nach und gingen an ihm vorbei. Bevor sie hinaus traten, murmelte Eragon: „Das was viel zu…" Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sie vor die Höhle traten. Ein Trupp von Soldaten des Imperiums versperrte ihnen den Weg, sie alle zielten mit ihren Pfeilen auf die kleine Gruppe. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich überliefere Galbatorix nur noch eure toten Körper", spie ihnen eine Weibliche Stimme entgegen. Eragon entdeckte sie im fahlen Mondlicht als erstes. „Noch ein Schatten", knurrte er. Sie trat ein Stück vor, ohne den Bogenschützen im Weg zu stehen. Ihre gelben Augen blitzten in die Nacht. „Ja, noch ein Schatten, ich war Galbatorix Ausweichplan, für den Fall, dass Durza ein Mal zu oft versagt. Ich könnt mich Naima nennen." Ihr Blick fiel auf Lilu. „Mit dir hat nun wirklich keiner Gerechnet." Lachte sie. „Aber so kann ich Galbatorix ein Geschenk mehr machen. Vier dumme Kinder und zwei Drachen, die dumm waren, weil sie sich diese Reiter gewählt haben." Lilu spürte, wie ein vertrauter Geist den ihren berührte. „Zähl noch einmal", erwiderte sie ungerührt. Einen Moment lang schien der Schatten irritiert. „Warum sollte ich", entgegnete sie schließlich ungerührt. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Drachenreiterin sie gar nicht ansah, sondern knapp an ihr vorbei blickte. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen eines anderen Drachen. „Skölir nosu fra Brisingr", Lilus Worte waren nur ein Flüstern gewesen, doch verfehlten sie ihr Ziel nicht. Die Flamme des Drachen verschlang zwar die Soldaten, doch blieben sie und ihre Begleiter verschont. _Was machen die denn hier, _knurrte Daray. Lilu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unser Leben retten", antwortete sie trocken. „Aber frag sie doch selbst." Dann stieg sie in ihren Sattel. „Gib mir Katrina", bat sie Roran. „Dann kannst du dich sicher an Eragon festhalten. Ich passe schon auf sie auf." Roran übergab der Drachenreiterin seine Verlobte, dann stieg er in den Sattel. „Lasst uns ganz schnell gehen, bevor noch irgendwelche Überraschungen aus dem nichts auftauchen."

Auf einer Lichtung machten sie Rast. Als zu Sonnenaufgang der andere Drache und sein Reiter zu ihnen stießen, blickte Lilu ihn nur finster an. Er löste den Helm und blickte ihr entgegen. „Du bist also doch böse mit mir?" Er sah der jungen Drachenreiterin nicht unähnlich. Dieselben grünen Augen, dieselben roten Haare. „Böse, warum sollte ich böse sein. Weil du einfach verschwunden bist, ohne ein Wort. Weil du und Ailia Daray und mich einfach so zurückgelassen haben." Fauchte sie ihn an, den Tränen nah. Jetzt regte sich die Drachin, vorsichtig näherte sie sich Daray, ihre Schuppen leuchteten in der Sonne gelb. Sie wollte Daray berühren, doch der Drache wich zurück. _Was erwartet ihr nach all den Jahren, _knurrte der lilane. _Das wir euch einfach so wieder aufnehmen. _Lilu wandte sich ab und machte sich an Darays Sattel zu schaffen. Er sollte auf keinen Fall sehen, wie sie zu weinen begann. „Ihr seid über Ailia und mich hinweg geflogen, auf eurem Weg. Wir wussten dass ihr etwas sehr dummes tun würdet, also sind wir euch gefolgt. Um dich zu beschützen, dass ist doch die Aufgabe eines Bruders, oder?" Eragon zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. „Das fällt dir jetzt ein", fauchte Lilu ihn an. „Du lässt mich mit der Verantwortung für achtzehn Dracheneier zurück und willst mich auf einmal beschützen. Nein danke Nolan, ich bin die letzten Jahre gut allein zu Recht gekommen." Sie hatte sich eng an Daray gedrückt und ihren Bruder nicht angesehen, doch die Tränen in ihrer Stimme, konnte er auch so hören. „Ich weiß wo sie ist." Roran und Eragon konnten sehen, wie Lilu verkrampfte. „Ich weiß wo unsere Mutter ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es wissen willst." Vorsichtig ging er auf seine Schwester zu. Als er dicht hinter ihr Stand, wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Und?" fragte sie kaum hörbar. „Sie ist in Urû'baen und arbeitet für Galbatorix." Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Nolan wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Nun große Schwester. Gebt ihr uns noch eine Chance, vielleicht können wir euch jetzt helfen." Zweifelnd sah Lilu ihn an, dann hörte sie Eragons Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du willst es doch genau so sehr wie er. Tu es, für euch beide, für euch vier. _Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lilus Lippen. Dann schloss sie Nolan endlich in die Arme. „Aber durch Valeskas Wutanfälle musst du allein durch." Nolan zog ein unvergleichliches Gesicht. „Das habe ich wohl verdräng." Nach einer langen Umarmung löste Lilu sich von ihrem Bruder. „Mutter ist in Urû'baen und dass mit all den Geheimnissen, die sie unserem Volk gestohlen hat." Sie warf einen Blick auf Katrina, die fest in eine Decke eingewickelt schlief. „Dann weiß ich, warum sie sich benommen hat, wie sie es tat." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Roran. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird ihr bald besser gehen."

Als Katrina erwachte, blickte sie sich verwirrt um, ihr rechtes Auge schimmerte in allen erdenklichen Blautönen. Roran und Eragon saßen Neben ihr, in einigem Abstand saßen zwei Personen die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Roran strahlte geradezu als er sie anlächelte. Einen Augenblick lang geschah gar nichts, dann viel sie ihm erneut um den Hals. Diesmal sprudelte sie allerdings wie ein Wasserfall, alles brach auf einmal aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte von ihrer Gefangenschaft in Urû'baen, der Hexe des Königs, die sich Lyza nannte, von den Schreien eines Mannes, die sie in der Nacht verfolgten. Doch erinnerte sie sich keineswegs an ihre Zeit auf dem Helgrind oder gar ihre Rettung. Lilu hatte für Katrina einen Tee aus verschiedenen Kräutern gekocht, er schmeckte süßlich und half gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen. Die Drachenreiterin war sich nicht sicher, woher diese Kopfschmerzen kamen, ob durch das Gift ihrer Mutter oder den Schlag. Katrina blickte sie unschlüssig an, erst als Eragon und Roran ihr versicherten, dass das Mädchen auf ihrer Seite stand, nahm sie den Tee an. „Wenn du willst, dann kann ich das Heilen." Lilu stand die Schuld beinahe ins Gesicht geschrieben. Katrina nickte leicht. „Gut", sie hob die Hand über Katrinas Augen. „Waíse heill", flüsterte sie und ließ den Zauber seine Wirkung tun. „Danke." Lilu lächelte schief. „Dafür nicht. Mein Name ist übrigens Lilu, und der zurückhaltende Herr dort drüben", niemandem entging der stichelnde unterton in Lilus Stimme. „Ist mein Zwillingsbruder Nolan." Als sie sich erhob, hielt sie plötzlich inne. „Was war das?" entfuhr es Eragon. Doch sein Cousin und Katrina hatten nichts gespürt. Die Zwillinge allerdings schon. Lilu sah aus, als würde sie gleich vor Freude umher springen und auch ihre Drachen schienen sich zu freuen. _War es dass, was ich glaube, dass es war? _Fragte Saphira, auch sie wirkte, als würde sie gleich einen Freudentanz aufführen. Lilu grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das selbe habe ich gespürt, als Saphira geschlüpft ist", erklärte Lilu. „Da hat sich jemand sehr lautstark angekündigt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Grau wie eine Maus**

Valeska starrte Nolan eine ganze Weile an, nachdem er aus dem Sattel gestiegen war, dann begann sie zu schimpfen. Minuten lang ohne eine Pause. Selbst Angela schien beeindruckt. Nolan ließ das ganze schweigend über sich ergehen. Später, als Angela Valeska für ihre Predigt lobte, meinte diese nur: „Ich hatte vier Jahre Zeit, um sie mir zurecht zu legen." Eragon überlege, was wohl gewesen, wäre, wenn Angela so lange Zeit gehabt hätte, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. „Wenigstens hat er gut auf sich und Ailia aufgepasst." Arya lächelte unergründlich. „Deshalb hast du geschwiegen, als wir dich fragten, ob noch ein Drache geschlüpft wäre." Lilu lächelte gequält: „Ich wusste nicht, wo unser Ausreißer war, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Wie hätte ich da antworten können?" Die Elfe nickte verstehend und blickte Nolan an. „Ich würde dir ja auch noch einiges sagen, aber Valeskas Rede war … sehr ausführlich." Nolan schmunzelte. „Ich werde mir in den nächsten Stunden wohl noch einige anhören Dürfen." Lilu nickte und zählte grinsend auf. „Die von Vater, dann die unseres Clanführers …" Lilus Liste war lang, dann wandte sie sich plötzlich Arya, Nasuada und Valeska zu. „Ich würde gerne den kleinen Drachen sehen." Nasuada nickte überrascht. „Ihr wisst davon?" Eragon nickte etwas betrübt. „Ich fürchte, er oder sie hat sich jedem Drachenreiter in Alagaesia lautstark angekündigt."

Nasuada führte sie quer durch das Schloss in ihre Gemächer. Dort saß ein Junge, von vielleicht 11 oder 12 Jahren auf dem Boden und hielt einen kleinen Drachen in den Armen. _Er ist sehr jung, _hörten Eragon und Lilu Nolan in ihren Gedanken. _Wir werden ihn ehr beschützen müssen, als dass er mit uns kämpfen könnte. _Eine Frau saß auf einem Stuhl in seiner nähe. Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz, Freude, Besorgnis und purer Angst. Behutsam streichelte der Junge sein Drachenbaby. Lilu war die erste, die sich neben den Jungen setzte. „Hallo, mein Freund. Ich bin Lilu." Er blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich bin Rion", antwortete der kleine. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Und du bist jetzt ein Drachenreiter. So wie wir." Zum Beweis hielt sie ihm ihre Hand mit dem Mal hin. Rion hob ebenfalls die Hand und zeigte ihr sein Mal. „Eigentlich wollte ich mir die bunten Eier nur ansehen, aber das graue Ei gefiel mir. Da hab ich es einfach angefasst und schon war es passiert." Lilu grinste. „Ja." Rion erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Er ist grau wie eine Maus, aber trotzdem wunder schön." Nun musste die Drachenreiterin kichern. „Ja, dass ist wahr, aber er ist kein er. Du hast da ein hübsches, kleines Drachenmädchen und bald wirst du mir ihr sprechen können, wenn sie etwas größer ist." Rions Augen strahlten und das Drachenmädchen hob ihren Kopf, große silberne Augen sahen erst ihren Reiter und dann Lilu an. Sie fiepte freudig. Lilus Blick wanderte durch den Raum, die Mutter des Jungen war einem Zusammenbruch nah. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte sie, dann erhob sie sich und ging zu den anderen zurück. „Ich fürchte er ist hier in Gefahr", meinte Nasuada. „Wäre er etwas älter, dann wäre ja alles gut, dann könnte er sich verteidigen, aber so. Jederzeit könnte ein Spion in die Stadt eindringen und ihm ein Leid zufügen." Eragon nickte leicht. „Wir könnten ihn, seinen Drachen und die Mutter nach Ellesméra bringen, dort wären sie in Sicherheit und man könnte sie Ausbilden. Ich muss ohnehin zurück. Ich habe versprochen, meine Ausbildung zu beenden." Nun mischte Valeska sich ein. „Dann kannst du Lilu und Nolan gleich mitnehmen. Ihrer Ausbildung fehlt auch noch der letzte Schliff." Lilu seufzte ergeben und Nolan lag der Widerspruch zwar bereits auf der Zunge, doch Valeskas Blick ließ ihn stumm bleiben. „Dann besprecht ihr das mit der Mutter", meinte Lilu. „Ich stelle Rion und seinen Drachen Saphira, Daray und Ailia vor."

Das Drachenmädchen faltete ihre Flügel zusammen, so dass Rion sie vorsichtig in die Arme nehmen konnte. Sanft schmiegte sie sich an ihren Reiter. „Hast du schon eine Idee, wie du sie nennen willst?" Rion schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne keine Drachennamen. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wie eure Drachen oder die des Königs heißen." Lilu schmunzelte. „Vielleicht können unsere Drachen dir dabei ja helfen." Als sie die anderen Drachen sah, hüpfte die kleine aus Rions Armen und tapste vorsichtig auf sie zu. _Noch ein Mädchen, _brummte Daray._ Da könnte ein Drache sich wirklich etwas überfordert fühlen. _Lilu verdrehte die Augen. „Der Witzbold ist Daray, er ist mein Drache. Die blaue Drachendame heißt Saphira, sie gehört zu Eragon und die gelbe heißt Ailia, sie gehört zu Nolan." Das graue Drachenmädchen ließ sich von den großen Drachen eingehend beschnuppern. Rion beobachtete alles. „Sie sind wirklich groß", murmelte er. Lilu lachte: „Und sie werden noch größer. Genau wie deine Kleine." Vor Aufregung fiepte die kleine so laut sie konnte und lief dann wieder zu ihrem Reiter. _Sie sind beide so klein, _Saphiras Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Daray stimmte ihr zu, _sie wird schnell wachsen, aber der Junge. _„Ja, die darauf sind wir auch schon gekommen. Wir werden sie wohl nach Ellesmera bringen." _Gut, dort dürften sie in Sicherheit sein. _Rion trat unsicher vor die Drachen. „Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr mir vielleicht helfen könntet, einen Namen für meinen Drachen zu finden." Die Drachen tauschten überlegende Blicke. Die Drachen zählten ihm duzende Namen auf. Doch irgendwie schien der kleinen Drachin nichts wirklich zu gefallen. _Langsam fällt mir wirklich nichts mehr ein, _grummelte Saphira. _Keiner der Namen gefällt ihr. _Daray hob den Kopf, ein Name war ihm noch eingefallen, aber er zweifelte, ob der eine gute Wahl war. _Wie wäre es mit Sasra. _Das Drachenmädchen hob den Kopf und fiepte vergnügt. Rion lachte, als sein Kleines ihm auf den Schoß sprang und ihn sanft abschleckte. „Wenn der Name dir gefällt, dann heißt du ab jetzt Sasra."

Einen Wimpernschlag lang verschwand das Lächeln aus Lilus Gesicht, doch war es sofort wieder da. Sie wandte sich um, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm. „Vielleicht solltest du Sasra etwas zum Mittagessen besorgen." Nolan hob eine Augenbraue. „Sasra, eine interessante Wahl." Lilu nickte nur. „Was ist denn an dem Namen einzuwenden?" fragte Eragon. „Er ist doch schön." Nolan nickte leicht. „Ja er ist schön und er war es auch schön, als Galbatorix erster Drache ihn trug." Mit weiten Augen sah Eragon sie an. „Dann ist es wirklich eine interessante Wahl." Lilu nickte. „Was hat seine Mutter gesagt?" „Sie kann uns nicht begleiten, sie hat noch drei jüngere Kinder, um die sie sich kümmern muss, aber sie möchte, dass Rion in Sicherheit ist und deshalb übergibt sie ihn unserer Obhut." Erklärte Eragon. „Wann brechen wir also auf?" „Morgen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Zurück nach Ellesmera**

Katrina saß mit Eragon und Roran in ihrem Gemach und erzählte ihnen von ihrer Zeit in Urû'baen. „In der Zelle neben der in der ich saß, war Zeitweise ein junger Mann. Galbatorix hat uns beide dieser Hexe überlassen. Das was sie mit mir angetan hat, tat nicht so weh, wie mit anhören zu müssen, was sie ihm antat." Roran schloss di Zitternde Katrina in die Arme. „Eines Abends habe ich versucht mit ihm zu sprechen. Erst hat er gar nicht reagiert, doch dann hat er geantwortet. Seinen Namen hat er mir nicht verraten. Aber ich habe eine Weile mit ihm gesprochen. Einfach nur so. Nach einer ihrer Besuche schien es ihm besonders schlecht zu gehen. Also habe ich ihm eine Geschichte erzählt, auf die er sich konzentrieren konnte, ich musste doch irgendwas tun." Sie hielt inne, doch bevor jemand etwas fragen konnte sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe ihn nie wirklich gesehen, ich weiß auch nicht, wie wir es geschafft haben uns durch die Wand hindurch zu unterhalten. Nur einmal konnte ich einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Als die Soldaten ihn hinausgeschleppt haben. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, doch er hatte pechschwarze Haare und auch sonst eine Vorliebe für dunkles." _Murtagh, _schoss es Eragon durch den Kopf. Katrina holte ihn wieder zurück, bevor er in Gedanken versinken konnte. „Versprichst du mir etwas, Eragon." Eragon nickte leicht. „Versuch bitte ihn zu retten, wenn es möglich ist. Er schien ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn ihm etwas fast das Herz brach. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist, aber ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas geschieht." „Ich tue mein möglichstes", versprach er. Doch wenn es wirklich Murtagh war, dann standen die Chancen ihn zu retten wirklich schlecht.

Stunden später flogen sie über das Land hinweg. Rion saß vor Lilu, in seinen Armen hielt er Sasra, die aufgeregt alles betrachtete, was unter ihnen weg rauschte. Valeska saß hinter Nolan, dem es doch ein wenig unangenehm zu sein schien, da er noch immer fürchtete, gleich die nächste Schimpftirade zu hören. Hinter Eragon saß Arya, obwohl die Elfe gesagt hatte, dass sie mit Eragon reden wollte, hatten sie noch keine zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Sie flogen den ganzen Tag hindurch, mit Hilfe des Windes hatten sie die Wüste schnell überquert. Erst gegen Abend landeten sie am Rande der Wüste. Sasra erkundete ihre Umgebung und suchte sich etwas zu fressen. _Nimm die Nase aus dem Loch, _schnappten Ailia und Saphira gleichzeitig. _Da könnte etwas drin sein, das zurück beißt. _Fügte Saphira an. Das Drachenmädchen blickte beleidigt drein und ignorierte die Drachendamen. Plötzlich war sie bis zur Schwanzspitze im Loch verschwunden, schoss aber sofort wieder heraus. Nur noch der Schwanz einer Ratte hing aus ihrem Maul. „Du tust gerade so, als hättest du deine Nase nicht in jedes Loch gesteckt", zog Nolan seine Drachendame auf. _Ich habe auch oft genug eins auf die Nase bekommen. _Eragons Blick fiel auf Rion, der Junge starrte traurig ins Feuer. „Was fehlt dir denn?" Rion hob den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, ich vermisse meine Familie nur ein wenig." Nolan nickte verstehend. „Das verstehe ich, ich vermisse meine Familie auch jeden Tag wenn ich nicht bei ihnen bin." Valeska schnaubte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagte, warf Lilu ein: „Das verstehen wir doch alle. Weißt du was, bis du wieder bei ihnen bist, sind wir deine Familie." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Die Nacht verging nur Langsam. Jeden am Feuer schien etwas zu beschäftigen. Irgendwann erhob Lilu sich und setzte sich zu Arya. „Warum tust du das?" Die Elfe sah sie fragend an. „Was tue ich denn." Lilu schmunzelte: „Die Art wie Eragon dich ansieht und du siehst ihn manchmal genauso an, wenn er nicht hinsieht. Ich wünsche mir mein Leben lang jemanden, der mich so ansieht." Arya hielt inne und betrachtete die Sterne. „Du siehst eine Menge für jemanden deines Alters." Die Tänzerin lachte leise. „Ich habe gelernt zuzusehen. Sagst du mir, jetzt, warum du es nicht erlaubst?" Die Elfe löste ihren Blick wieder vom Himmel. „Es gibt viele Gründe. Zum einen bin ich beinahe 100 Jahre älter als er", Arya sah Lilu an, dass sie ihr die Ausrede nicht abnahm, denn mehr war es eigentlich auch nicht. „Zum anderen habe ich mir einmal geschworen, dass ich mich nicht verliebe, solange der Krieg tobt. Kein Schwur in der alten Sprache, einfach nur ein Versprechen." „Das ist Unsinn", entfuhr es Lilu. „Liebe ist Liebe, sie lässt sich nicht beeinflussen, nicht so." Arya lächelte schief. „Das habe ich bereits bemerkt. Aber ich weiß wo dass alles hin führen kann. Ich weiß, wie es aussieht, wenn das Herz bricht, weil der Gefährte starb und das will ich nicht." Lilu Lächelte sanft. „Ach und es hilft, wenn du dir dein Glück versagst. Pass nur auf, sonst bricht dein Herz nicht, es erfriert."

Eragon betrachte die Flammen. „Was beschäftigt dich?" hörte er Nolan plötzlich sagen. Eragon überlegte einen Augenblick lang, dann erzählte er die ganze Geschichte. Nolan lächelte mild. „Wenigstens weißt du, dass dein Bruder dich nicht freiwillig bekämpft. Wenn du Katrina richtig verstanden hast, dann besteht für … Murtagh noch Hoffnung." Nolan warf Lilu einen Blick zu. „Unsere Mutter dagegen ist schon lange verloren. Es tut mir leid was sie deinem Bruder antut." Eragon seufzte Leise. „Seine Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen." Valeska mischte sich nun auch ein. „Genau genommen habt ihr das vor wenigen Stunden getan. Ihr habt euch zur Familie erklärt und warum auch nicht. Ihr seid eine Familie. Wenn ihr Glück habt, könnt ihr bald noch weitere Mitglieder aufnehmen. Mit sehr viel Glück sogar deinen Bruder, dass heißt, wenn es euch gelingt vorher einige kleinere Probleme zu lösen."

Sie brauchten noch zwei weitere Tage, bis sie Ellesméra erreichten. Sasra hatte ein wenig an Größe zugelegt, doch sprechen konnte sie noch nicht. Neugierig beäugte das Drachenmädchen wirklich alles. Nach ihrer Landung, machte sie nicht einmal vor Islanzadi halt. Die Elfenkönigin war im ersten Augenblick überrascht, doch dann ließ sie das Junge gewähren. Nach einer förmlichen Begrüßung betrachtete Islanzadi jedes Mitglied der kleinen Gruppe. „Wie ich sehe, ist während der Vergangenen Tage einiges Geschehen." Eragon lächelte leicht. „Das ist wahr Hoheit. Ich möchte euch die Zwillinge Lilu und Nolan, sowie ihre Drachen Daray und Ailia vorstellen. Ihre Lehrmeisterin Valeska." Dann trat er hinter Rion und legte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Und dies hier ist Rion, mit seinem Drachenmädchen Sasra." „Und Mutter, wir haben noch etwas mitgebracht", Arya holte. Aus ihrem Beutel holte Arya vier der Dracheneier hervor. „Eine Gabe, des fahrenden Volkes. Wir konnten leider nicht alle Eier herbringen, die sie beschützten." „Das fahrende Volk … Dracheneier? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Arya lächelte: „Das Mutter, ist eine lange Geschichte."


	7. Chapter 7

**Das Geheimnis unter den Wurzeln**

Eragon und Saphira hatten ihre Freunde auf den Berg geführt, auf dem sie Oromis das Erste mal Begegnet waren. „Nun habe ich eine gewaltige Überraschung für euch." Am Horizont erschien der goldene Drache. „Gleadr", entfuhr es Valeska. „Wie ist das Möglich." Als der Drache näher kam, sah sie auch seine Verletzung und schüttelte den Kopf. Der alte Elf stieg von seinem Drachen. „Wahrlich eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen. Ich dachte, Galbatorix hätte dich getötet." Valeska schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir das Liebste genommen, aber ich habe überlebt." Oromis Blick wanderte zu Daray, Ailia und Sasra. „Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr damals, gegen Vraels Willen gehandelt. Wie viele Eier konntet ihr Retten." Valeskas ernste Züge hellten sich einen Moment lang auf. „Wir konnten zwanzig Eier retten. Und wie du siehst, alter Freund. Sind einige Drachen bereits geschlüpft." Vorsichtig näherte Sasra sich Gleadr. Einen Moment lang wartete sie, ob der goldene Drache es wohl zuließ. Als Gleadr sich nicht regte beschnüffelte das graue Drachenmädchen ihn behutsam weiter. _Verzeih Meister. Aber sie ist sehr neugierig, _erklärte Saphira. Der goldene Drache begann Leise zu lachen. _Nicht neugieriger als andere Drachenjunge auch. Ich habe schon ungestümere Exemplare erlebt. _Lilu lehnte sich an Daray. Auch Oromis Lächelte: „Erzähle mir bitte was dir in den letzten 100 Jahren widerfahren ist und dann werde ich deine Schüler prüfen." Valeska nickte leicht. „Gerne." Sie hielt den Blick auf Lilu und Nolan gerichtet. „Sie haben ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Lilu ist eine der besten Heilerinnen die mir je begegnet ist. Ihr Schwertkampf ist sehr … eigenwillig. Und Nolan. Eigenwillig ist gar kein Ausdruck. Zu seinen Fähigkeiten kann ich nicht viel sagen." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, was den jungen Mann freute, mit ihm wurde erst einmal genug geschimpft.

Sie flogen zu Oromis Hütte. Dort nahmen Oromis und Gleadr sich einen nach dem anderen vor. „Deine Meisterin nannte deinen Kampfstil eigenwillig. Lass ihn mich sehen. Eragon …" Lilu und Eragon stumpften ihre Klingen ab. Dann wartete Lilu einfach ab, bis Eragon die Geduld verlor und angriff. Geschickt wich sie jeder seiner Bewegungen aus, sie drehte sich und Sprang. „Es sieht aus, als würde sie tanzen", murmelte Rion irgendwann. Einige Augenblicke später spürte Lilu das Metall der Klinge, die Eragon trug, seit Murtagh ihm Zar'roc abgenommen hatte. „Wahrlich einmalig", kommentierte Oromis. „Aber ich denke doch, dass es noch einiges zu verbessern gibt, Tänzerin." Auch Nolan unterlag, seine Technik war eine ganz andere. Während Lilu auf Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit setzte, lag Nolans große Stärke in seiner Kraft. Während ihres Übungskampfes bemerkte Eragon, dass auch sein Gegner ein Stück der Schale seines Drachen um den Hals trug. Ebenfalls an einem Lederband. Doch wie Eragon, trug auch Nolan keine Elfenklinge. Auch Magie beherrschten sie, obwohl Nolan dort andere Erfahrungen zu haben schien, als seine Schwester. Sie beherrschten die unterschiedlichsten Zauber. Dann wandte Gleadr sich den Drachen zu. Er sorgte dafür, dass Ailia und Daray sie wild verbogen. Der lilana Drache lies fast alles ohne zu murren über sich ergehen, auch wenn er einige Übungen doch ein wenig albern fand. Gleadr zog den direkten Vergleich, zwischen den Drachen der Zwillinge und Saphira. Er stellte fest, dass Ailia wie Saphira die geborene Fliegerin war, Daray der geborene Krieger. Der Lilana Drache war schwerer und etwas größer als Ailia, die immerhin am selben Tag geschlüpft ist, wie er und auch Saphira würde in ihrem achten Jahr nicht Darays Größe und Gewicht erreichen. _Wir haben alle unsere Stärken und Schwächen, _gab der lilane von sich und ließ sich wieder neben seiner Reiterin nieder. „Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass meine Schülerin manchmal etwas kindisch ist", Valeska beobachtete gerade, wie Lilu einige Kieses in der Luft zum Tanzen brachte um so Rion ein wenig von seinem Heimweh abzulenken. Sofort fielen die Steine zu Boden. „Entschuldigung." Oromis schmunzelte. „Es ist gar nicht schlimm, etwas kindisch zu sein. Doch im rechten Moment." Lilu nickte nur schwach. „Ich habe schon lange kein Kind mehr unterrichtet. Aber ich würde es gerne versuchen, wenn du dazu bereit bist." Rion nickte eifrig. „Natürlich Meister, sonst wäre ich gar nicht hier." Wieder lächelte Oromis. „Gut, dann werde ich einen Lehrplan für dich zusammenstellen."

Sie saßen noch bis in den späten Abend zusammen. Rion und Sasra tobten über die gesamte Wiese. Oromis gefiel es, wieder ein Kind und seinen Schlüpfling um sich zu haben. „Meister, ich habe eine Frage, eine sehr ernste." Oromis nickte leicht. „Dann bitte Lilu, stell sie." Lilu atmete tief durch. „Eragon hat uns von seinem Bruder erzählt, dem Reiter des roten Drachen. Und dieser Reiter hat behauptet, Galbatorix kennen seinen wahren Namen, aber wie ist das möglich, ich dachte nur die Elfe kennen die wahren Namen der Dinge?" Der alte Elf nickte nachdenklich. „Und dem ist auch so." Die Anwesenden verstanden Oromis gleichzeitig. „Aber das bedeutet dann noch, dass ein Elf Galbatorix, den wahren Namen verraten haben muss." Oromis nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich fürchte, Galbatorix hat einen Verräter in meinem Volk gefunden. Einen Verräter, der nahe zu alles zu tun bereit ist. Selbst einen Jungen und dessen Drachen an einen Menschen wie Galbatorix auszuliefern." Eragon schwieg eine ganze Weile. „Ist es möglich, den wahren Namen eines Menschen zu ändern?" „Du willst wissen, ob du deinen Bruder so retten kannst? Nun eigentlich ändert nur der Tod einen wahren Namen", eine eindeutige Antwort.

Eragon wanderte betrübt mit Saphira an seiner Seite durch Ellesméra. Es war spät, Rion schlief bereits Lilu, Nolan und ihre Drachen wanderten ebenfalls umher. „Es gibt vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit Eragons Bruder zu retten, doch das wird schwierig." Nolan erklärte es seiner Zwillingsschwester. „Schwierig, das ist beinahe unmöglich." „Nichts ist unmöglich Schwesterchen. Aber wir sollten das alles erst einmal für uns behalten."

Unter dem Menoabaum trafen sie auf Eragon. „Stören wir euch?" fragte Nolan vorsichtig. Eragon schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch beschäftigte ihn das Gespräch des Abends, doch noch etwas beschäftigte ihn. Die Worte Solembums. _Dann sollten wir vielleicht suchen_, meinte Daray. „Aber wir dürfen hier nichts zerstören, dieser Baum ist den Elfen wichtig." Lilu lächelte schief. „Wir sind Drachenreiter oder, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht auch so auf die Suche begeben." Vorsichtig tasteten sich die Geister der Drachenreiter vorwärts, bis sie auf etwas stießen. Unter einer der Wurzeln des Baumes fanden sie einen versiegelten Behälter. Eragon öffnete ihn und ein Papier viel ihm entgegen, als er es öffnete bemerkte er, dass es sich um eine Karte handelte. Auf ihr war ein Weg hinaus aus Ellesméra eingezeichnet, tief hinein in die Wälder Du Weldenvardens. Am oberen Rand stand ein Name. Maël, der Schmied. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Eragon hoffte, dass Rhünon, die einzige Schmiedin, die er hier kannte, ihm bei der Beantwortung dieser Fragen vielleicht Helfen konnte. Auch mitten in der Nacht Hämmerte Rhünon noch in ihrer Schmiede auf etwas herum. Sie wandte sich um, als sie Eragon und die anderen bemerkte. „Du schon wieder? Solltest du nicht irgendwo kämpfen." Dann viel ihr Lilus Schwert ins Auge. „Esterni! Ein kraftvolles Schwert das du da trägst." Lilu nickte Lächelnd. „Eine wunderbare Arbeit und sie hat mir sogar schon Glück gebracht, bis heute musste ich es nie im Kampf gebrauchen." Rhünon hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du die Klinge nie gebrauchen musst." Dann wandte sie sich Eragon zu: „Also, was wollt ihr." Er gab Rhünon das Pergament. „Wir haben das in den Wurzeln des Menoabaumes gefunden." Rhünon nahm es entgegen. „Maël, mein Schüler. Das heißt, er war es, bevor Galbatorix die Macht an sich riss. Er hat sein erstes Schwert zur Zeit des Verrats angefertigt, für einen jungen Drachenreiter, der es nie erhalten hat. Es brach ihm das Herz und noch schlimmer wurde es, als ich meinen Eid ablegte. Kurz darauf ist er spurlos verschwunden. Mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Es ist traurig, er war sehr talentiert."

Ohne eine richtige Antwort verließen sie Rhünons Schmiede wieder. _Was haben wir jetzt vor, _fragte Saphira. „Ich denke, wir gehen auf Schatzsuche."

Bedeutet Glück (Vorausgesetzt, ich habe das Richtige Wort aus dem Satz herausgepickt)


	8. Chapter 8

Neue Schwerter

**Neue Schwerter**

Das unerbittliche Geräusch zweier Weckkugeln hallte durch Gemächer der Drachenreiter. Seufzend erhob Eragon sich aus dem Bett. Saphira blickte hinaus, sie beobachtete etwas am Himmel. Eragon folge ihrem Blick und entdeckte Daray und Lilu. Der lilane Drache setzte zur Landung an. _Er ist ein gut aussehender Drachen, er sieht um so vieles besser aus als Dorn,_ Eragon war sich nicht sicher, ob er bei Saphira ein Gefühl der Verliebtheit spürte, zumindest aber eine Schwärmerei. Er nahm sich vor, zu erkunden, wie nah sich Daray und Ailia standen. Eragon beeilte sich, sich fertig zu machen, zu lange wollte er Lilu nicht warten lassen. Saphira sprang aus dem Baumhaus und ließ sich einfach Fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete sie neben Daray, _guten Morgen_. Begrüßte sie sie. Kurz nach dem Eragon bei ihnen angekommen war, traf auch Nolan ein, der junge Mann wirkte alles andere als wach, er brummte etwas, das mit etwas Phantasie wie eine Begrüßung klang. _Warum um alles in der Welt ist dieses Mädchen schon so wach, _brummte Ailia. Daray lachte _es liegt in der Natur des fahrenden Volks, früh auf den Beinen zu sein. Vor Sonnenaufgang wird gepackt, am Tag wird gereist und am Abend bringen die die Menschen zum Lachen. _„Aber das gilt wohl nicht für alle. Du bist etwas aus der Übung, Bruder." Wieder murmelte er etwas Unverständliches. „Gut, lasst uns aufbrechen, das Schwerttraining wartet." Lilu schmunzelte. „Nein, tut er nicht." Die Männer sahen sie fragend an, also erklärte sie. „Ich war heute Morgen bei Oromis und habe ihm von unserer Entdeckung erzählt. Er hat uns für heute frei gegeben. Wir können dem also in aller ruhe nachgehen." „Und Rion?" warf Nolan ein. „Auch dafür ist gesorgt, er, Sasra und Valeska sind bereits bei Oromis. Er und Valeska werden sich heute um ihn kümmern." Eragon lächelte schief. „Du hast an alles gedacht." Lilu nickte leicht und Daray schmunzelte _wenn ihr Schlafmützen uns nicht hättet… _

Arya kam auf sie zu: „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich euch gern begleiten." Einige Augenblicke später machten sie sich auf Pferden auf den Weg, der Wald war zu dicht um die Strecke fliegend auf den Rücken der Drachen zu bewältigen. Deshalb brauchten sie auch eine Stunde, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie standen auf einer Lichtung, die groß genug für die Drachen war. Also landeten sie, doch ihr Ziel hatten sie sich ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Sie standen vor einer alten, verfallenen Hütte. Hier war wirklich nichts besonders. Vorsichtig trat Eragon vor die Tür und klopfte. Schon während er die Tür berührte, öffnete sie sich. Das Innere war erstaunlich aufgeräumt. Nirgendwo lag auch nur ein Staubkorn. Vorsichtig traten die Drachenreiter ein. Die Hütte war nur spärlich eingerichtet, gerade das nötigste. „Verzeiht", sagte Eragon, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm jemand antworten würde. Doch alles blieb still. „Wunderbar", grummelte Nolan. „Dann sind wir den ganzen Weg umsonst her geritten?" „Das kommt ganz und gar darauf an, was ihr sucht", erschreckte sie eine männliche Stimme. Die Drachenreiter fuhren zu ihm herum. Ein Elf stand in einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Argwöhnisch nahm er die Eindringlinge unter die Lupe. „Verzeiht, dass wir euch stören", Arya war vorgetreten. „Aber diese Drachenreiter fanden eure Karte." „Und weiter", in seiner Stimme klang ein kalter Ton mit. „Vor einer Weile", begann Eragon zu erklären. „Gab mir eine Werkatze den Rat, ich sollte unter dem Menoabaum suchen, wenn ich ein Schwert bräuchte und dieser Rat führte uns zu euch." „Werkatzen. Dann hatte Maud also eine kleine Unterredung mit Solembum. Ich nehme an, er hat euch zu mir geführt?" Eragon nickte bestätigend. „Aber ich weiß nicht genau, warum er das tat." Der Elf begann zu lachen. „Da bestehen wohl nicht all zu viele Möglichkeiten. Ich war Rhünons Schüler, ihr bester, wie sie zu behaupten pflegte. Solembum war wohl der Meinung, ich würde dir ein Schwert anfertigen." Eragon musterte den Elf. „Würdet ihr Maël Elda." Der Elf schwieg einen Moment lang. „Auch ich habe einen Eid abgelegt. Ich habe mir geschworen, nur noch für Drachenreiter Schwerter zu schmieden, die Gegen das Galbatorix sind. Nun Junge seit ihr das." „Natürlich", antwortete Eragon in der alten Sprache. „Gut, dann werde ich es tun, damit wir endlich von ihm befreit sind." Sein Blick viel auf Esterni. „Es scheint mir Mädchen, du brauchst kein Schwert Mädchen." Lilu schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich trage dieses Schwert mit stolz. Aber außer uns gibt es noch einen Drachenreiter. Einen Jungen, der eigentlich noch nicht alt genug ist zu Kämpfen. Würdet ihr ihm dennoch ein Schwert anfertigen?" Maël seufzte ergeben. „Ich denke ich werde Rhünon eine Weile in ihrer Schmiede Gesellschaft leisten müssen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange ich die Vettel ertrage."

Die alte Schmiedin empfing ihren ehemaligen recht freundschaftlich, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich stritten. Doch beide hatten an dieser Auseinandersetzung ihre Freude. Der Schmied brauchte einige Tage, bis die Schwerter fertig waren. Rhünon konnte es nicht unterlassen, ihn zu kritisieren, wo sie nur konnte. In ihrer Umgebung war es nie Lange still. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Rhünon gerade ihn als ihren Schüler auserwählt hat. Er ist ihr sehr ähnlich"; grinste Arya. „Und er lässt sich nichts gefallen."

Natürlich hatte Maël sich an Tradition gehalten und so schimmerten die neuen Schwerter der Drachenreiter in den Farben der Schuppen ihrer Drachen. Lilu hatte sich zu ihrem Drachen gesetzt und hatte sich gegen Daray gelehnt. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie Eragon und Nolan zum ersten Mal ihre Schwerter führten. Eragons Adurna, Wasser, wurde von feinen Silbernen Adern durchzogen, die Adern von Nolans Manin waren Golden. Voller Stolz trugen sie ihre Schwerter. Oromis hatte befunden, dass Rion, sein Schwert, Garjzla, das dunkelgrau und silbern war, erst später bei sich tragen durfte, noch war er in den Augen des Elfs etwas zu Jung.


	9. Chapter 9

**Verrat**

Die Nacht brach schnell über Ellesméra herein. Doch müde waren die Drachenreiter noch nicht. Wie jeden Abend besuchte Daray die Dracheneier, eine Angewohnheit die er schon seit Jahren hatte. Lilu saß auf einer Wiese und wartete auf ihren Drachen. „Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzten", erklang Nolans Stimme hinter ihr. Lilu wandte sich um, hinter ihr standen Eragon und ihr Zwillingsbruder. Sie nickte leicht: „Wo sind Saphira und Ailia." Sie setzten sich und Eragon antwortete lächelnd: „Saphira zeigt Ailia, wo es hier die besten Plätze für die Jagd gibt." Bevor Nolan etwas anfügen konnte, dröhnte Darays wütendes Gebrüll durch die Luft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang Lilu auf und rannte los. Sie war erstaunlich schnell und kam problemlos an den Elfen vorbei, die sich versammelt hatten, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Vor den Toren des Raumes, in dem die Eier lagen, standen zwei verschreckte Wachen, die Daray hinausgejagt hatte. Als Eragon und Nolan sich durch die Menge gekämpft hatten, war es Lilu gelungen, ihren Drachen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Doch noch immer peitschte sein Schwanz wild durch die Luft. Vor Islanzadi preschte Darays Schwanz auf den Boden. Erschrocken trat die Elfenkönigin, die gerade gemeinsam mit Arya erst eingetreten war zurück, sie war sich sicher, dass dies kein Unfall war, genau so wie Eragon. Lilu strich sanft über die Halsschuppen ihres Drachen, doch scheinbar sah sie keine Notwendigkeit, ihren Drachen zu rügen. Vorsichtig trat Eragon vor den wütenden Drachen und seine Reiterin. „Was ist in euch gefahren? Wo ist dein Respekt geblieben?" Der lilane Drache knurte bedrohlich. _Respekt muss man sich verdienen, genau so wie Vertrauen und beides haben wir ihnen im Voraus gegeben. Sie haben es in wenigen Tagen geschafft, alles zu verspielen. _Brüllte Daray in den Geist der Anwesenden. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Arya war schützend vor ihre Mutter getreten, denn Daray hob seinen Schwanz wieder an. „Was das bedeutet?" Lilus Stimme klang Unheil verkündend ruhig. „Ihr habt gewusst, dass es in eurem Volk ein Verräter geben muss und ihr habt nichts getan um ihn zu finden. Gar nichts! Ihr glaubt, dass Galbatorix euch hier nichts anhaben kann, doch sein Arm reicht bis hier her! Nun bezahlen wir für eure Arroganz." „Lilu", unterbrach der erschrockene Nolan seine Schwester. „Still", fauchte sie ihn an und wirbelte herum. „Wir haben ihnen die Dracheneier anvertraut, die unser Volk ein Jahrhundert lang beschützt hat und sie lassen sie sich in wenigen Tagen stehlen." Eragons blick wanderte zum Tisch auf dem die Eier ruhten. Er trat an sie heran, eines nach dem anderen begutachtete er sie. An dem orangenen und dem braunen fiel Eragon nichts auf, doch als er die beiden anderen betrachtete, schien sein Herz einen Schlag auszulassen. Normalerweise strahlten Dracheneier etwas aus, eine ganz besondere Lebenskraft doch bei diesen beiden spürte er nichts. „Er hat die Weibchen gestohlen und was glaubt ihr, wo er sie hinbringt?" Lilu war den Tränen nah. Ohne Arya oder Islanzadi eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verließen Daray und Lilu das Gebäude. Draußen angekommen, kletterte das Mädchen in den Sattel und sie flog davon.

„Verzeiht", meinte Nolan knapp. „Meine Schwester hat sich im Ton vergriffen." Doch mit keinem Wort erwähnte er, dass er glaubte, sie habe Unrecht. „Ist es wahr?" fragte Islanzadi geschockt. „Haben wir uns zwei der Eier stehlen lassen?" Eragon strich sachte über eines der ‚Eier'. Leise murmelte er einige Worte. Als er sich zu Islanzadi umwandte hielt er einen einfachen Stein in den Händen. „Ich fürchte ja." Nolan schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Daray besucht die Eier jeden Abend, dass heißt, der Dieb muss sie nach seinem Besuch gestern gestohlen haben."

Ailia und Saphira landeten nur Augenblicke später. _Eragon, was ist hier geschehen? _Die Drachendamen spürten Spannung, die in der Luft hing. „Jemand hat zwei der Dracheneier gestohlen", erklärte Eragon knapp. „Daray und Lilu beben vor Zorn", meinte Nolan. „So wütend habe ich sie noch nie gesehen." Ailia schnaubte wütend. _Wütend, warum nur? _„Ai nicht", bat Nolan. „Lilu hat schon einiges wenig Nettes von sich gegeben." Wieder schnaubte die gelbe Drachin. Valeska schob sich an den Drachen vorbei. „Das überrascht dich. Diese Dracheneier bedeuten Lilu und Daray alles. Ihr leben lang haben sie sie beschützt. Sie ertragen den Gedanken einfach nicht. Das eines von ihnen bei einer von Galbatorix Marionetten schlüpfen könnte." Über Islanzadis Wangen rannen Tränen, die Worte der Tänzerin hatten sie tief getroffen, zumal das Mädchen in ihren Augen Recht hatte. Arya hatte ihrer Mutter immer hin erzählt das Galbatorix den Wahren Namen seines Reiters und dessen Drachen kannte und da er kein Elf war, gab es dafür nur eine Möglichkeit. „Jemand wird für diesen Verrat teuer bezahlen."

Doch zuvor mussten sie herausfinden wer der Verräter war. Eragon hielt es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es ein Magier sein musste. Wer sonst hätte einfache Steine wie Dracheneier aussehen lassen können. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass einer der Magier verschwunden war. Zoren hatte alles zurückgelassen. Islanzadi fragte sich, wie lange er wohl schon für Galbatorix arbeitete. Niemand glaubte, dass Zoren zurückkehren würde. Dennoch verstärkte man die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Lilu und Daray blieben die Nacht über verschwunden. Stundenlang saßen die beiden hoch oben auf einem Hügel und starrten in die Ferne. „Ihr habt ein hartes Urteil gefällt, dass Islanzadi tief verletzt hat." Kurz vor Morgengrauen hatten Oromis und Gleadr sie gefunden. „Wir waren wütend", antwortete Lilu kurz angebunden. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. _Sie war sehr unvorsichtig, _brummte der lilane Drache. Der Kopf seiner Reiterin ruhte auf seiner Vorderklaue und Daray strich mit der Schnauze sanft über ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr wütend auf Islanzadi seid, ihr habt Angst um die Eier. Ihr fürchtet, dass sie genau so leiden werden wie Dorn und sein Reiter." Daray schnaubte. _Nein, es sind Weibchen. Wenn sie tatsächlich schlüpfen, werden sie noch mehr leiden, als Dorn. _Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen, dann erhob Glaedr das Wort _es ist geschehen. Daran könnt ihr nichts ändern. Ihr könnt nur eines tun, stärker werden, um Galbatorix endlich zu besiegen und die ungeborenen Drachen befreien. _Lilu lächelte traurig. „Mein Bruder hat eine Idee, wie wir vielleicht auch den Roten und Murtagh retten könnten." Sie erzählte Oromis von der Idee. „Doch wir hielten es für besser Eragon nichts zu sagen. Es ist sehr schwierig und wir wollen ihm keine Hoffnungen machen." „Ich verstehe. Habt ihr denn, was nötig ist?" Lilu nickte seufzend. „Es scheint so, als hätte mein Bruder es während seiner Suche nach unserer Mutter gefunden." „Und du glaubst, dass ihr ihn so retten könnt?" fragte Oromis. „Das werden wir sehen." _Es kommt wohl darauf an, was Lyza mit ihm gemacht hat, _fügte Daray an. „Ich habe gehört, dass euer Volk Tränke kennt, die alles bewirken können." Wieder nickte Lilu. „Verbotene Tränke. Diese und die schlimmst Folter können alles bewirken."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ach**

Lange nach Sonnenaufgang kehrten Lilu und Daray nach Ellesméra zurück. Rion und Sasra begrüßten sie stürmisch. „Da seit ihr ja endlich?" Der Junge umarmte das Mädchen herzlich. _Wir haben euch vermisst, _hörten sie überraschend das Drachenmädchen sagen. Schmunzelnd nickte Lilu. „Ja, wir freuen uns wieder hier zu sein." „Bist du dir da sicher?" begrüßte Eragon sie. Sie nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Dann solltest du dich…" „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich entschuldige mich nicht, ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt habe, vielleicht war der Ton ein falscher, dennoch..." _Es ist wie es ist, _fügte Daray an. _Wir entschuldigen uns für gar nichts. _Nolan lachte: „Immer noch so stur wie ein Esel." Lilu zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, dieser Fehler ist nicht zu verzeihen und dennoch bitte ich euch um Vergebung", Islanzadi war untröstlich. „Fehler geschehen. Ich denke, wir haben noch etwas Zeit ihn wieder gut zu machen. Zu gerne würde ich Galbatorix etwas wegnehmen, das er gern hat, doch ich bezweifle, dass es so etwas gibt." „Dann vielleicht etwas, das ihm nutzt", meinte Nolan. „DU willst es wirklich tun?" erwiderte Lilu geheimnisvoll. „Aber wie." Nolan lächelte nur.

Zoren hatte nicht lange bis nach Urû'baen gebraucht. Vier Tage nach dem Diebstahl ließ Galbatorix ihn in den Thronsaal führen. Der König aß mit seiner ersten Garde zu Abend. Während Murtagh dem Elf kaum Beachtung schenkte starrten Lyza und Naima ihn finster an. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund, hier her zu kommen und deinen Posten zu verlassen?" erklang Galbatorix Stimme bedrohlich süß. „Ich habe zweierlei für euch, erstens einige wichtige Informationen. Ich weiß, wer diese neuen Drachenreiter sind." Er warf Lyza einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Sagen die die Namen Lilu und Nolan etwas." „Das ist eine Lüge", keifte Lyza ihn an. „Wo sollten meine Kinder Dracheneier her bekommen." Der Elf lachte. „Das Volk deiner Kinder hat dich aufgenommen und dich gelehrt mit Zaubertränken umzugehen. Aber Ihr größtes Geheimnis hast du nie erfahren, nicht wahr. Die Drachenreiterin in ihrer Mitte hast du übersehen. Vor deinen Augen, haben sie die Dracheneier verwahrt." „Es gab keine Drachen beim fahrenden Volk"; schrie die Kräuterhexe. „Nein, nur eine Reiterin, ohne Drachen. Sie hat deinen Kindern die Eier gegeben. Valeska." Lyza schrie wütend auf. Ohne zu wissen warum zuckte Murtagh zusammen. „Valeska, sie hat also überlebt", knurrte Galbatorix. „Das lässt sich ändern. Und weiter?" „Es waren nicht die einzigen Eier. Die Valeska hatte." Zoren holte die gestohlenen Eier aus seiner Tasche. Eines in grün, das andere in silber. „Es sind weibliche Drachen", ein heimtückisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Weibliche Drachen." Wiederholte Galbatorix. „Naima, Murtagh, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass diese beiden schnell schlüpfen."

Mit brutaler Gewalt folgten der dunkle Drachenreiter und das Schattenweib dem Befehl des Königs. Sie schleiften jedes Kind, dass im richtigen Alter war nach Urû'baen. Doch nichts geschah. Angst und Schrecken beherrschten Alagaesia. Die Menschen begannen ihre Kinder zu verstecken. Galbatorix rief Murtagh zu sich. „Ein Clan des fahrenden Volks ist in der Nähe. Sie haben immer Kinder bei sich, diese verdammte Brut. Taugenichtse. Schaff mir diese Kinder hier her, mach mit den Eltern, was du willst." Ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich über Murtaghs Lippen. „Natürlich mein König." Er verbeugte sich und ging. „Eines muss ich dir lassen Hexe, du verstehst dein Handwerk." Selbst das aufrichtigste Lob klang aus dem Mund des Elfs falsch. „Dann wird es wohl das Beste sein, du kommst mir nicht in die Quere."

„Können wir reden?" Arya schreckte Eragon aus seinen Gedanken. „Natürlich", antwortete der Drachenreiter schnell. Eine Weile schwieg die Elfe, sie bewegte nicht einen Muskel. „Du hast mir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass du etwas für mich empfindest. Jedes Mal habe ich dir gesagt, dass es nicht geht. Aber niemals habe ich dir gesagt, warum?" Eragon wollte ihr antworten, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Lass mich ausreden. Als mein Vater starb, sah ich, wie meine Mutter litt. Es dauerte Jahre bis sie über seinen Tod hinweg war. Ihr Herz war gebrochen und mir schien es, als wäre alles in ihr erloschen. Sie war die Königin und musste ihr Volk regieren, doch die die sie liebte vergaß sie." Arya sah Eragons mitleidigen Blick. „So wollte ich einfach nicht enden. Traurig und mit gebrochenem Herzen." Eragon atmete tief durch. „Warum erzählst du mir das?" Arya lächelte schwach. „Jemand hat mir gesagt, dass mein Herz erfriert, wenn ich nicht zu dem stehe was ich fühle und das will ich noch weniger." Eragon warf einen Blick über das Lagerfeuer hinweg, dort saßen Lilu und Nolan. „Jemand. Und was genau bedeutet das nun?" Arya lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog sie Eragon plötzlich an sie und küsste ihn zärtlich. Im ersten Moment war Eragon so überrascht, dass er gar nicht reagieren konnte. Nur langsam erwiderte er den Kuss. Erstaunt beobachtete Saphira das Geschehen. _Ach, _stichelte sie. _Dann werde ich mir wohl nicht mehr sein Gejammer anhören müssen. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Eigentümliche Rache**

Dorn flog eine weile über das Land hinweg, schon jetzt bemitleidete er die armen Kreaturen, die sie angreifen würden. Nach dem Kampf auf Du Völlar Eldrvarya ging es Murtagh nicht gut. Er hatte einen Freund, vielleicht seinen einzigen und seinen Bruder an einem Tag verloren. Doch nun war alles anders. Murtagh verfolgte nur noch ein Ziel, jeden Befehl zu befolgen, den man ihm gab. Er stellte keinerlei Fragen mehr und nichts tat ihm mehr leid. Am liebsten hätte Dorn diese Hexe mit Haut und Haar verspeist. Wie konnte er seinen Reiter nur zur Vernunft bringen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis das Lager des fahrenden Volks in Sichtweite kam. Dorn spürte die freudige Aufregung seines Reiters. _Genieß es nicht zu sehr, Kleiner, _brummte der Drache. „Warum nicht Dorn, lass uns einfach etwas Spaß haben." Sonst hatte so etwas ihm nie Spaß gemacht. Der rote Drache wollte sich gerade fallen lassen, als ein Feuerschwall dicht an ihm vorbei schoss. _Verräter, Mörder, _knurrte eine männliche Stimme. „Das könnte lustiger werden, als ich dachte", Murtagh begann zu lachen. „Holen wir uns die beiden." Dorn seufzte innerlich, stürzte sich dann aber auf Daray. „Du bist also die kleine, die mein Brüderchen auf dem Helgrind begleitet hat verrätst du mir, wer euch vor Naima gerettet hat" Lilu klammerte sich an ihrem Sattel fest. „Mein Brüderchen", rief sie ihm zu. „Aber ich dachte das wüsstest du." Dorn prallte mit voller Kraft gegen den lilanen Drachen. Daray brüllte wütend auf und stieß den roten Drachen zurück. Eine Weile ging es so hin und her. „Wo sind unsere Brüder denn jetzt?" noch immer lachte Murtagh. Für seine Größe war der rote Drache sehr stark. „Welche Rolle spielt dass? Ich bin hier." „Wie du wünscht, Mädchen." Wieder schoss Dorn auf sie zu. Doch mitten im Angriff hielt er inne, Lilu hörte Murtagh einen Zauber sprechen. Hilflos sah sie, wie etwas Glühendes auf sie zukam. Es traf Daray frontal. Der lilane Drache fiel hinab, der Aufprall war hart. Einen Moment lang war Lilu benommen, Schmerz durchflutete ihren Körper. „Daray", rief sie, während sie die Beinriemen löste. Langsam zog sie sich aus dem Sattel. _Ich lebe noch, _brummte der Drache. In seiner Seite klaffte ein riesiger Riss. „Das lässt sich ändern", Murtagh stieg aus seinem Sattel. Schmunzelnd schwang er Zar'roc. „Lass die Finger von meiner Schwester", Nolan stand neben einem der Wagen. Ailia schoss aus ihrem Versteck auf Dorn zu _dasselbe gilt für dich. _„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst", das Lächeln in Murtaghs Gesicht wollte nicht verschwinden. Dorn antwortete nicht, knurrte einfach nur. Zähne, Klauen und Schwanz hielten die Drachin fern. Bis sich plötzlich etwas seine Klauen in Dorns Seite rammte. Dorn blickte zur Seite und sah direkt in Saphiras blitzende Augen. Gemeinsam gelang es den Drachendamen Dorn auf den Boden zu zwingen. „Ich habe mich schon fast gefragt, wo du steckst." Murtagh wandte sich zu Eragon um, der nun auch hinausgetreten war. „Du bist unvorsichtig, Bruder." „Vielleicht will ich mich auch nur ein wenig amüsieren", grinste Murtagh ihn kalt an. „Nolan, kümmere dich um deine Schwester. Das hier ist mein Kampf." Der angesprochene nickte nur und lief zu Lilu. „Kümmere dich um Daray, ich wird's überleben." Nolan konnte die Verletzungen des Drachen nur langsam heilen. Es kostete ihn einige Kraft. Schließlich ließ er sich neben seine Schwester sinken. „Wie schlimm ist es?" Lilu lächelte schief. „Es geht. Achte auf Eragon."

Eragon hatte Adurna gezogen und stand nun seinem Bruder gegenüber. Ohne zu zögern griff Murtagh an. „Keine Gnade." Eine Sekunde lang schloss eragon die Augen, gerade noch rechtzeitig wehrte er Zar'roc ab. Wieder und wieder griff Murtagh an und es schien Eragon, als wäre sein Bruder noch stärker. Doch auch Eragon hatte dazu gelernt. Jeder Schlag lief ins Leere. Eragon hoffte, das Murtagh so ein wenig müde wurde. Doch auch an seinen Kräften zerrte der Kampf. Erst ein Rascheln beendete den Kampf, einen Moment lang war Murtagh abgelenkt und Eragon stieß zu. Die Überraschung stand Murtagh ins Gesicht geschrieben, wieder legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Du hast wohl gewonnen." Brachte er noch hervor, dann brach er zusammen. _Vielleicht ist es besser so, _brummte Dorn. Der endlich von den Drachinen frei gegeben wurde. Er torkelte zu seinem Reiter und fiel neben ihm zu Boden. „Vergib mir Bruder", Tränen traten in Eragons Augen. „Nolan. Es ist an der Zeit."

Schnell erhob er sich und lief zu Ailia, aus der Satteltasche zog er ein Kristallfläschchen. Lilu rappelte sich auf und wankte zu Eragon. Vorsichtig lies sie sich sinken und nahm den traurigen Drachenreiter in die Arme. „Gott, ich hoffe das funktioniert." „Was?" Verwirrt sah Eragon sie an.

Ungläubig sah Eragon, wie Nolan seinen Bruder auf den Rücken drehte. Als der Drachenreiter festgestellt hatte, das Murtaghs Herz nicht mehr schlug, öffnete die Flasche und träufelte den Inhalt auf die Wunde. Erst geschah gar nichts, zweifelnd sah Nolan seine Schwester an. Als Lilu gerade ihr letztes bisschen Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, begann die Wunde sich zu schließen. Einen Wimpernschlag später schnappte Murtagh nach Luft. Blieb dann aber bewusstlos, aber lebend liegen. Auch Dorn begann sich langsam wieder zu regen. Verwirrt Blickte der Drache sich um, es gelang ihm nicht, sich zu erheben. _Wie ist das Möglich? _Er klang erschöpft. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber zuvor sollten wir euch hier wegschaffen."

Noch einmal half das fahrende Volk ihnen. Sie würden die Drachenreiter schützen. Lilu saß neben Murtagh. Eragon und Nolan saßen ihnen gegenüber. Die Drachen lagen schützend um das Versteck der vier herum. _Wie geht es ihm? _Langsam kam Dorn wieder zu Kräften. „Er lebt, aber er hat hohes Fieber." Sanft strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht ob es an dem liegt, was Geschehen ist oder an dem Trank, den Lyza ihm verabreicht hat. Eines steht fest. Er hat einige schwere Tage vor sich." „Kümmerst du dich um ihn?" fragte Eragon sie, er hoffte, das Valeska bei Lilus Fähigkeiten nicht übertrieben hat. Das Mädchen nickte lächelnd. „Natürlich. Aber Magie hilft hier nicht, dein Bruder wird einiges ertragen müssen. Fürs erste können wir ihn nur warm halten."

Eragon nickte. „Also, was ist geschehen? Wie konnte er dass überleben?" Nolan lächelte schief. „Das hat er nicht. Er war tot, nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, aber er war tot." Dorn schnaubte leise. _Ja das war er, wir beide. _„Wie ist das alles möglich?" Eragon hatte gesehen was geschehen war, er hatte gesehen wie sein Bruder starb und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. „Ich habe während meiner Reise vieles entdeckt, auch die Drachentränen." _Drachen weinen nicht, _stellte Saphira fest. „Nein. Natürlich nicht." Nolan atmete tief durch. „Ich muss etwas ausholen. Ihr wisst, dass die Elfen zur Zeit der Drachenkriege auf dem Monolith der Tränen die Eier vernichtet wurden. Doch dort fiel nicht das einzige Blut. Es gab einen zweiten großen Nistplatz. Tief versteckt im Buckel. Auch dort hin kamen die Elfen. Nur eine Hand voll Drachen und ihre unausgebrüteten Junge überlebten. Es heißt, dass das Blut der Toten sich in einer Art Becken gesammelt hat, ehe es im Boden versickerte. Genau an dieser Stelle entsprang eine Quelle. Die Drachentränen. Es hieß sie könnten jede Wunde heilen. Aber ihr seht die Wirkung. Er lebt." „Aber wie seid ihr daran gekommen?" Nolan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Purer Zufall. Während eines Sturms sind wir über dem Buckel abgestürzt und haben uns in eine Höhle Unterschlupf gesucht. Ailia erkannte die Spuren, die ihre Ahnen hinterlassen hatten und ich kannte von Valeska die alten Geschichten. Wir haben etwas von dem Quellwasser mitgenommen, für den Fall, dass es uns vielleicht irgendwann nützen könnte." Er warf Murtagh einen Blick zu. _Und das hat es, es hat ein Leben gerettet. Aber noch einmal wird das wohl nicht gelingen, denn ich erinnere mich nicht an den Weg dorthin und Nolan auch nicht, fragt nicht warum, es ist einfach so. Vielleicht wollte das Schicksal es so, vielleicht haben wir uns bei unserem Absturz auch verletzt. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist wie es ist. _„Es spielt keine Rolle", meinte Eragon. „Ich hoffe, wir brauchen es nicht mehr."


	12. Chapter 12

**Höllenqualen**

Tief bewusstlos lag Murtagh auf einem bequemen Lager in einem der Wagen des fahrenden Volkes. In den Jahren in denen Galbatorix herrschte, hatten sie gelernt Dinge zu verstecken, egal wie groß sie waren. Hier war er durch Magie auch vor der Traumsicht Geschützt, mit der der König ihn unter Garantie suchen würde. Eine Weile lag Murtagh nur ruhig da, einzig sein Brustkorb, der sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, zeigte das der junge Mann noch lebte. Dorn lag draußen neben dem Wagen, so dicht bei seinem Reiter, wie er nur konnte. Auch Eragon wich nicht von der Seite seines Bruders. Murtagh glühte geradezu vor Fieber. Plötzlich riss Murtagh die Augen weit auf. Schmerz und blankes Entsetzen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der dunkle Drachenreiter versuchte sich auf zusetzten. _Ruhig kleiner, es ist alles gut, _erklang Dorns tiefe Stimme. Doch sein Reiter schien ihn nicht zu hören. Auch Eragon kam nicht zu ihm durch. „Es ist gut, du bist hier in Sicherheit." Hätte Murtagh genug Kraft gehabt, hätte er um sich geschlagen, aber er konnte nicht einmal den Arm heben. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Von draußen her erklang die Melodie eines alten Kinderliedes. Eine der Frauen hatte angefangen zu singen. Zu Eragons Überraschung, entspannte Murtagh sich langsam. Eragon ergriff die Hand seines Bruders und Murtagh klammerte sich an ihm fest. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit strömte in den kleinen Wagen und umgab die Brüder. Eragon sah, dass Murtagh etwas sagen wollte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Versuch zu schlafen, dir wird hier nichts geschehen." Noch während Eragon seinen Bruder in eine Decke einpackte, schlief Murtagh wieder ein.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Murtagh wieder erwachte. Sein Kopf war relativ klar, dafür fühlten seine Innereien sich an, als wäre ein Drache darüber getrampelt. Er rollte sich zusammen, in der Hoffnung, die Schmerzen zu lindern. Doch es half nichts. _Dorn, _rief er ängstlich. _Ich bin hier draußen, mein Kleiner. Hab keine Angst. _Murtagh schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. _Es tut so weh. _Dorn brummte leise. _Hilfe kommt. _Er hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür sich geöffnet hat, plötzlich kniete sie einfach neben ihm und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er erschrak, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Sie Sah Galbatorix Kräuterhexe erschreckend ähnlich, allerdings war sie jünger, als Lyza und das sanfte Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, zeigte ihm, dass sie es nicht sein konnte. „Kannst du versuchen, dich auf zusetzten?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und doch war es voller Wärme. Er zögerte, erst als er Dorn hörte, der ihm versicherte, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf. Schnell reichte sie ihm einen Becher, mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. „Das ist ein Kräutertee, er wird helfen." Er schloss die Hände um den Becher, doch konnte er ihn kaum halten. Lilu legte ihre Hände ebenfalls um den Becher und half Murtagh, ihn zum Mund zu führen. Der Tee schmeckte ein wenig bitter, aber eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Einen Augenblick später setzte die Wirkung auch schon ein, die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach. Als Murtagh den Kopf hob, sah er, dass noch jemand im Wagen schlief. Eragon lag kaum eine Armlänge entfernt dicht an der Wand. Lilu folgte seinem Blick. „Er wollte dich nicht allein lassen." Lilu glaubte ein Lächeln in Murtaghs Mundwinkeln zucken zu sehen. Vorsichtig streckte Lilu ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ließ er sie gewähren. „Wenigstens ist dein Fieber gesunken." Wieder begann er zu zittern, ihm war eiskalt. „Was passiert nur mit mir?" kam es ihm leise über die Lippen. „Weißt du, wie du hier her gekommen bist?" Murtagh schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an eine Zelle in Urû'baen, ein Mädchen, das versucht, mich mit Geschichten abzulenken und an das eiskalte Lächeln der Kräuterhexe und dann gar nichts. Ich bin hier wieder aufgewacht und weiß nicht mal, warum es mich nicht wieder zurückzieht." Er war lauter geworden, als er es eigentlich wollte. Eragon hob verschlafen den Kopf. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür ein Mädchen von vielleicht 12 Jahren trat ein. „Mama wollte, dass ich euch etwas zu essen vorbeibringe." Sie hielt Lilu eine Tasche hin. „Danke, Misa." Die Kleine lächelte schüchtern. Bevor sie sich zum gehen wandte, meinte sie. „Es ist schwierig an diesem lilanen Drachen vorbeizukommen. Er ist so groß." Lilu schmunzelte und bat Daray, das Mädchen durchzulassen. „Keine Sorge, Daray ist zur Seite gegangen." Sie lächelte und ging. „Lila Drache?" fragte Murtagh. „Er gehört zu mir, dass ist Teil der langen Geschichte. Eragon wird dir alles erzählen." Sie wollte sich erheben und gehen. „Kannst du bleiben?" bat Murtagh sie. „Ich komme gleich wieder, erst will ich sehen, wo mein Bruder steckt, ich habe da ein merkwürdiges Gefühl." Lächelnd verließ sie den Wagen. „Und wer ist Nolan?"

Minuten später zog Lilu ihren Zwillingsbruder in den Wagen. „Spielverderberin"; brummte er nur. „Du warst zu lange nicht unter unseresgleichen", giftete Lilu zurück. „Oder du hast einfach nur eine miserable Menschenkenntnis." _Er ist ein Kind, das in einen Topf voller Süßigkeiten gefallen ist, _schnappte Ailia „Noch ein Drache?" fragte Murtagh verwirrt. Lilu wandte sich Eragon zu: „Du hast noch nicht angefangen?" „Nein, ich wollte warten, bis ihr wieder da seid."

„Du hast mich getötet?" Eragon nickte mit einem merkwürdigen Geschmack im Mund. Was sollte er darauf antworten. „Wie hätten wir dich sonst retten sollen?" meinte Nolan, der junge Mann wusste genau, wie komisch das klang. „Du lebst", schloss Lilu an. „Und was bringt mir das?" Noch hatte Murtagh scheinbar die ganze Tragweite seines Todes nicht verstanden. Lilu saß neben ihm und lächelte schief. „Einfach alles." Vielleicht lag es am Fieber, noch immer verstand er nicht. „Die Eide, alles was du Galbatorix geschworen hast, erlosch mit deinem Tod", erklärte Eragon ihm. „So ist es nun einmal mit Eiden." Bevor Murtagh weiter fragend konnte, fuhr Lilu fort. „Das Selbe gilt auch für deinen wahren Namen. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, dann vergeht sein wahrer Name. Wir haben den Tod betrogen und dir mit deiner … … … Wiedergeburt einen neuen wahren Namen verschafft. Du und Dorn, ihr könnt von vorn anfangen." Murtagh ließ das alles einen Moment lang auf sich wirken. Dann sackte er plötzlich zusammen. Lilu atmete tief durch. „Er ist nur ohnmächtig", stellte sie beruhigt fest.

Murtagh kam wenig später wieder zu sich, zusammengerollt und warm eingepackt. Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und zog die Decke um sich. Er war allein, doch die Tür des Wagens stand offen. Neben seinem Lager lag ein Laib Brot, daneben stand ein weiterer Becher Tee. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, denn sein Magen rebellierte, doch schließlich siegte der Hunger. Gierig verschlag er das Brot und trank den Tee. Langsam ging es ihm besser. Vorsichtig wagte er es schließlich aufzustehen. Seine Beine drohten im ersten Moment drohten sie nachzugeben, doch er blieb stehen. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu, auch wenn er sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Unter Anstrengung hatte er die wenigen Schritte geschafft und trat hinaus. Ihm bot sich ein erstaunlicher Anblick. Eragon saß auf der Treppe des Wagens, neben links und rechts lagen die vier Drachen. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie einfach aber doch ziemlich bunt gekleidete Leute. Das fahrende Volk hatte sein Lager aufgeschlagen und nun, da die Arbeit getan war, genossen sie den Tag. Dorn entdeckte seinen Reiter als erster. Sacht stupste er ihn mit der Schnauze an. _Es geht dir scheinbar besser, _brummte der rote Drache. Murtagh strich behutsam über die Schuppen seines Drachen. „Ja, es geht. Aber ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht daran, was geschehen ist." „Vielleicht wirst du das auch nie, das Larith ist ein Teufelszeug und es hat eine Menge Nebenwirkungen." Erklang Lilus Stimme zwischen Daray und Saphira. Die Drachenreiterin nutzte den Schwanz ihres Drachen als Kissen. „Du weißt, was Lyza mit mir gemacht hat. Eine Weile schwieg das Mädchen. „Ich ahne es." „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug?" Nolan lag auf der anderen Seite zwischen Ailia und Dorn. Lilu seufzte kaum hörbar und setzte sich so, dass sie Eragon und Murtagh sehen konnte. „Ein Gift, das seit hunderten von Jahren verboten ist. Mein Volk stellt seine Benutzung unter schwere Strafe. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass niemand mehr weiß, wie man es herstellt." „Also gehört Lyza zum fahrenden Volk?" Murtagh lehnte sich zurück. „Mehr oder weniger? Sie hat uns verlassen, als ich noch ein Kind war." „Du kennst sie also?" vermutete der dunkle Drachenreiter. Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen und auch Nolan hatte sich erhoben. Die beiden Tauschten einen Blick und Nolan nickte seufzend. „Nein, kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Sie ist unsere Mutter."


End file.
